The Reflection
by Inkgirl13
Summary: Kagome has been beaten and threatened to never see Inuyasha again. The others are unaware of her abuse, until they are attacked and she refuses to say who the attacker is... until she leaves the feudal era... forever.
1. The Demon Itsuki

_**A Hated Reflection**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Wish I did, but alas that fate is not to be mine… *sniffles*

_**CHAPTER 1: The Demon Itsuki**_

Kagome limped slowly across the cold hard ground. Her arm was pounding as blood flowed freely from it. In a spasm of pain she fell to the ground. She shut her eyes and ground her teeth together as red hot pain enveloped her body. Blood dripped to the dirt floor beneath her as she concentrated on breathing evenly. Slowly and painfully she rose to her feet. Still her eyes stayed shut with her teeth clenched. As she closed her eyes in pain she tripped over a root from a tree. Crying out in pain she clamped a hand on her arm and sat up realizing that her ankle was throbbing. Moaning softly she fell back onto the hard ground. She must have sprained it.

_I must make it_, she though with ragged determination, _at least a little bit longer._

Ignoring her sprained ankle and bleeding arm she moved on. Gradually she made progress through the dark forest. After what seemed like many hours she stumbled through the dark into a clearing.

"Finally." She breathed. There in the center of the dark field, was Inuyasha.

But instead of comforting the dread pulsing inside of her, it increased it. For Inuyasha wasn't standing in the clearing with his usual scowl. He was lying down, and he was bleeding.

"Oh God, please, no." whispered Kagome. Quickly she rushed towards him. "Inuyasha!" Panic started to envelop her, washing out the pain from her injuries. As she ran water flowed from her eyes mixing with the dried blood on her face. Because of the tears, though, she couldn't see where she was going and tripped over a rock, landing next to him.

Fire seemed to be coursing through her veins as the pain seeped slowly back in. But her inner strength was strong too, and she tersely raised herself into a sitting position and pulled Inuyasha into her lap.

"Oh, Inuyasha, I'm so sorry." She said very softly, burying her face into his hair. From his shoulder all the way down to his waist was a deep gash. His clothes were ripped through and covered in rusty dry blood. Also his clothes had fresh blood on them that was still flowing from the horrible wound.

Without any hesitation Kagome quickly ripped off her sleeve that had covered her wounded arm. Pressing it to the gash she examined the rest of him. His pant legs were ripped and a little bloody, but the cuts on his legs were just insignifagent scrapes. Nothing much to worry about. His demonic powers already had healed them quite nicely. The same was with his face. All there was was a small cut that was almost completely healed.

A silent tear made its way down Kagome's cheek and on to Inuyasha's. "This is entirely my fault. I'm sorry…" Her hand reached for his and she held it, crying quietly. "Just please, please don't die. I- I need you. Don't leave me!" Now her sobs could be heard echoing through the forest.

A low chuckle sounded in front of Kagome. Tightening her hold on Inuyasha's hand her head snapped up.

In front of her was a man grinning wickedly from ear to ear. It wasn't the mischievous grin of a child either, but the grin of a man who enjoyed killing for fun. It was a grin that sent shivers down Kagome's spine.

"Ah, good evening. Do you happen to know where I can find a pesky hanyou?" As he spoke his grin widened revealing a pair of fangs. Kagome realized with fear the man was a demon, and he wanted to kill Inuyasha. Slowly Kagome looked into the his eyes her own chocolate brown ones wide and froze with fright. The eyes of the demon were black as coal. The pupils stretched so the whites of his eyes barely shown. All in all they were hypnotizing and terrifying at the same time.

As he stared into her widening eyes his smile turned hungry. Still smiling he slowly inhaled and then exhaled looking as though he was smelling a bouquet. "Ah, fear how sweet the smell. And you my dear girl," He bent down his face inches from hers "look delicious."

While the demon stared at her Kagome's fear slowly turned into defiance. She glared at him and stuck her chin up high. She'd seen worse than this demon especially after knowing Inuyasha for so long. Really now this guy was starting to get on her nerves. Setting her jaw and narrowing her eyes she resisted the sudden and stupid urge to punch him. She almost smiled as she realized how Inuyasha-like that move would be.

"Who are you?" She asked fiercely, yet calmly.

His eyes narrowed a little as he smelled the fear melt away and be replaced by annoyance and determination.

"I am Itsuki, demon of the thorns." Straightening he looked down at her. "My lord sent me to vanquish Inuyasha. Why I now wonder, a wounded mortal and an unconscious hanyou? It's hardly worth the effort. Though, I am still glad for the job. If I hadn't been chosen I wouldn't have the privilege to see your beautiful face. Since you fascinate me so much, I believe I will let you live. My orders were only to kill Inuyasha. But you do smell _very_ delicious. Maybe I can just play around with you a bit."

She involuntarily flinched at his last words. "Who sent you?" She managed to choke out.

He smiled as her fear set back in. "I believe you know full well who sent me." He smirked evilly. "Anyway, on to business." He said almost cheerily. Then quicker than lightening he rolled back a sleeve and slashed at her exposed legs.

Kagome screamed in pain and held Inuyasha to her as if he could comfort and ease her pain. Her vision almost blurring over with pain, she looked around for her bow thankful she'd hung on to it. Seeing it she let go of Inuyasha to grasp it. Slowly she pulled back the bow ignoring the voice screaming with pain in the back of her head. Itsuki laughed wickedly as he saw her tremble.

"You believe you can kill me? And after I treated you _so_ kindly. Why bother really?" Slowly he took in the fact that Inuyasha was on her lap with the remains of her sleeve soaking the blood from the wound. Understanding and malevolent joy lit his eyes.

"I see now. You love him how sweet, a mortal and a hanyou. You realize it'll never work though, right? Demons and humans cannot live together peacefully. Trust me he probably doesn't feel the same about you. I'm sure he's just using you for something that he wants." He watched as pain, this time not from her wounds flinted across her face. "Ah, yes I've hit a sore spot. You know, don't you? You know he doesn't love you and he never will. Probably he loves someone else and you're just a back-up plan, correct?" Slowly tears filled Kagome's eyes and her bow lowered a bit. _Kikyou…_ she thought biting her lower lip. "Now will your efforts be rewarded if you kill me? Or will he just scorn your love again? My dear girl, do not bother to risk your life for if you die in the process, he won't care one little bit."

The words cut Kagome more than she was letting on. Yes, she knew Inuyasha didn't love her, he loved Kikyou… Would he care if she died? Kagome looked down at his face. Probably not… Sadness filled her heart and eyes. Then the sadness faded rapidly to anger. _No! He would _never_ do that to me! I know he cares even if it's not in the way I would like. Even though he does… love Kikyo it's okay. We've talked about it before. And he wants me to stay with him! So I will…_ she looked lovingly at Inuyasha determination cursing through her very being. _I love him and I won't let him die! _She looked up through narrowed eyes at Itsuki. _I'll make sure of it._

Slowly she smiled up at Itsuki and watched as his grin slipped away. "I should hate you for saying that. But I don't, I pity you. Do you know why? Because if you died no one would care, I, at least, have that. You believed that I would think Inuyasha wouldn't care if I died. He would though, I know it. You're right he doesn't love me, but that's alright." She looked back down at Inuyasha. "I can stay with him and he'll stay with me and that's all that matters." Sharply she looked up and Itsuki's surprised eyes. "You act very high and mighty, but you are nothing. Inuyasha with always be much stronger that you. Even if you kill me you'll _never_ kill him, I'll make sure of that, so die" Kagome released her arrow at Itsuki. He barely dodged it, but not before it hit him in the arm and cut it off. Cursing he looked at Kagome all traces of humor gone from his eyes. _Damnit! _He thought. _A priestess!_

"You stupid little girl. How dare you! You say I will die, but no you will, and that _dog_ of yours Inuyasha!" **(A/N now how wizard of oz does that sound!? "And your little doggy too!!!")**

Itsuki then backed up and looked at the moon with his arms raised high above him. As Kagome watched she saws his eyes roll back into his head. Lightening flashed and the field started to darken forebodingly. Power seemed to be drawing towards Itsuki quickly and strongly. Suddenly his claws started to grow and his fangs began to look a lot sharper.

_Oh great, he's transforming!_ Kagome though quickly reaching for an arrow, it was her last one.

Wind tore into the clearing and whipped around her making it nearly impossible to aim. _I'll have to wait. This is my last shot and I have to make it count._ She thought grudgingly.

A vine emerged from the ground and wrapped itself around Itsuki's pant leg. His chest was suddenly bare and the vine wound around it and his arm. Itsuki then pulled a sword from his hilt and let the vine wrap around it too. Only when he took a step forward did Kagome see the blood seeping from the places where the vine touched bare skin. _Demon of the thorns, _echoed through her head. Slowly she saw each thorn pierce his skin and the blood seeped slowly into his sword which beat with power.

Laughing maniacally Itsuki's now blood red eyes looked down upon her. "Now _mortal_ do you want to try me? I am invincible!!" Kagome now noticed his new even stronger looking arm. "How did you put it again? Oh yes, so die!" The sword then came slashing down into Kagome's chest as she stared at him. Gasping for air she collapsed on the ground. The pain seemed to be sending violent blasts throughout her body. Struggling to stay conscious she opened her eyes and saw silver hair in front of her.

"Inuyasha." She breathed. Slowly Kagome pulled herself towards him. Then she looked down on his face. It looked so peaceful despite him being unconscious. It looked how it did when he was sleeping in her time. Unguarded and joyfully boyish. He always looked so cute when he was sleeping. "I won't let you die. I swear." Kagome spotted her bowed and arrow lying to her left. She reached her wounded hand towards it.

Suddenly a boot crushed down on her hand. "Ah, ah, ah. I don't think so." Itsuki whispered into her ear. "You're quite the persistent one aren't you?" He chuckled darkly.

Kagome looked at him smiling above her. She smirked. "Idiot." She whispered. Then she grabbed the sacred arrow from beneath her and rammed it into his heart with all her strength.

"No," Itsuki said with fear finally in his eyes. "NO, I refuse to be killed by a mortal priestess! I am the great Itsuki, demon of the thorns!" With that he vehemently slashed Kagome once more in the chest and then died in a burst of black light.

Kagome cried out as she bled fiercely. Slowly she crawled to Inuyasha's side, her determination dead with Itsuki. She stood over Inuyasha watching his healing wound. It had, thankfully, stopped bleeding.

Kagome smiled weakly and triumphantly despite the pain. "You're okay Inuyasha. You'll live. I-I" Kagome shuddered in pain and collapsed on top of Inuyasha her arms around his neck. "I love you." She whispered softly. Then everything went black.

If Inuyasha had become conscious he would have suddenly noticed the scent of graveyard soil and death. As a woman emerged from the trees she placed a hand on Inuyasha's cheek. Glaring at Kagome she backed up into the forest and disappeared.

************************************************************************

**Hello everyone! I hope you all liked the first chapter! I know its kind short. But hey if it's good then it's worth the read right??**

**Haha I left you with a cliffy!! **

_**No one's gonna read if you leave a cliffy there gonna be mad at you baka!!!**_

**Oh shut up what do you know???**

_**I know a lot more than you!**_

**Uh huh sure you do. Just do everyone a favor and shut up!!**

_**No.**_

**You are SUCH a child!!!**

_**Am not**_

**Are to**

_**Am not**_

**Are to**

_**Am not**_

**Are- wait! SHUT UP!!**

_**Now who's the child?**_

***stabs in the eyes with harpoon* Oh be quiet all ready no one likes you.**

***Ignoring yells of idiot* "**_**Hey!! I'm not an idiot!"**_

***knocks unconscious and clears throat.* Anyway I hope you liked it considering it's my first story! Read and review please! See you all later!!**


	2. Where Am I?

_**A Hated Reflection**_

Disclaimer: Still don't own Inuyasha.

_**Chapter 2: Where Am I?**_

Inuyasha woke with a start and flinched at the pain he felt from his quick movements. He looked around expecting the dark forest to be surrounding him. But instead what met him were unfamiliar smells, sounds, and surroundings. He seemed to be in some kind of a shack. But where exactly was he? He tried sitting up to get a better look, but ended up crying out in pain and lying quickly back down. The wound seemed to be worse than he had previously though. _Wait a second; something's missing here…_ he thought. Then it hit him, hard.

"Kagome!" he yelled into the darkness. Where was she?! He vaguely remembered smelling her in that clearing. She'd been crying. Then someone had laughed and he'd drifted back into unconsciousness. He'd smelled something else in that clearing, though, what was it? He blanched as he remembered. It had been blood, and it hadn't been his own either. It had been her blood… "Kagome…" he whispered painfully.

He tried to sit up again while gritting his teeth against the pain. He had to find her, now. She was hurt, maybe even… dead. He shook his head. _No she's not dead she __can't__ be. She's Kagome for crying out loud! She's too stubborn to die!_ He yelled angrily to himself. Then he sobered again. _Kagome, _he thought, _wherever you are please don't die. I- I __need__ you. Don't leave me all alone…_ He closed his eyes breathing heavily. He heard footsteps come into the room. His eyes flashed open to see Miroku before him.

"So you're awake I see. That's good." Inuyasha noted the emphasis. Did that mean something bad had happened? He growled.

"Keh. Where am I? And-" he was afraid to ask, afraid to hear the answer. He swallowed. "And where's Kagome?" He whispered looking down. Then he tried to cover his concern by crossing his arms and scowling. "She better be alright. I need her." He blushed, "For hunting jewel shards I mean." He muttered looking down. _Idiot, Idiot, Idiot!_ He chided himself.

Then he looked up sharply. Miroku hadn't smirked or jabbed once at his slip ups. That wasn't good. Even worse Miroku's face had darkened immensely and he wouldn't look at Inuyasha.

"How. Is. She?!" he yelled. A large lump seemed to have formed in his throat making his voice low and husky. He swallowed, it didn't disappear.

"We're in a village nearby the forest." Miroku finally whispered. "Sango, Shippou, and I found you here and- and Kagome." He cleared his throat. "You were both unconscious in a forest clearing. We took you here to heal. The villagers weren't… taken to having you here. Apparently, demons attack them frequently, unsurprising really, considering all the jewel shards shrewn about nowadays. They agreed to help Kagome though. She's in a separate hut, sleeping I suppose." Under his breath he added, "I hope." Temporarily, forgetting Inuyasha was a demon and could hear him.

Inuyasha glared at the floor. Miroku was still avoiding his question. "Damnit!" he yelled punching the floor. "How is she!!?" Miroku's eyes closed and he sighed heavily. There was no more avoiding the question.

"When we found you both, you had a deep gash on your chest, but being a demon you were healing quickly. So you didn't have anything too serious. But Kagome... she's mortal she can't heal so quickly." Tears formed in Miroku's eyes. "We found her with her arms wrapped around you hanging on for dear life. Her bow was beside her covered in her… blood. All her arrows were gone. No one else was in the clearing, but the feel of a powerful demon having been there was present. Her arm had a deep cut from shoulder to elbow. There were also cuts all over her body, but the worst…" Miroku drew a shaky breath trembling at the memory. "The worst was a- well two, actually- deep slash marks running all the way across her chest. There- there was blood everywhere." He whispered very softly. "She was pale from the loss of so much blood. We were sure she was dead. But her pulse was there. So we took her here. She's been asleep ever since. If we could take her to her time she'd probably fair better. But we're afraid to move her in the condition that she's in."

Now Inuyasha rested his head against the wall. He didn't bother to stop the tears for once. He hit the wall in disgust.

"Damnit all! This is my fault! I keep promising to protect people and I always fail! I won't be able to live with myself if she dies!" he stopped; the tears were streaming down his face now. He needed to stop being so weak! Using most of his willpower he stopped the tears. All that was left, now, were tracks from the past tears, and his quavering eyes. What was wrong with him? She was just a jewel collector! _No,_ he thought sadly, _she's much, much more than that. I couldn't bear losing her…_ Just the thought of a life without Kagome nearly started the tears again. Though he stopped them, he still trembled at the thought. _But what about Kikyou? I love her … And Kagome knows that. It hurts her to know that… Is it possible to love them both?_ Shaking the thoughts from his head he looked back up at Miroku. He could contemplate these confusing thoughts later. Right now he had to see Kagome.

Inuyasha grabbed Tetsaiga, which was leaning against the wall beside him. Carefully placing his weight on the hilt he slowly stood up to face Miroku. "I want to see her, now." He glared at Miroku just daring the monk to stop him.

Miroku nearly smiled seeing Inuyasha back in his protective mode. "Right now the villagers refuse to let anyone see her especially, you. They found out she was a priestess and the last person they'd allow to see a priestess would be a demon, hanyou or not. Obviously Kagome doesn't have much of a say in the matter." He added grimly.

"I would never hurt her! I-"

"I know." Miroku said firmly, "I know. But don't worry we have a plan." Miroku looked up and smiled.

Inuyasha looked at her curiosity evident in his amber eyes. "Well?" he asked impatiently.

"We knew you'd want to see her. Also, we knew she'd want to see you. Sango saw her and said that she's been saying your name in her sleep." Miroku smirked pervertedly at Inuyasha and received a thwack on the head. "Anyway," he said rubbing his head, "I've come up with a plan." Inuyasha didn't really like the way Miroku grinned when he said this. "Now get some rest. We'll wake you up when night comes." Inuyasha settled slowly and carefully back down and closed his eyes. Already his wounds were feeling less sore. By nighttime he'd be back to normal. "Oh and don't worry." Miroku said as he walked towards the door. "You two will be left completely alone." As he chuckled Inuyasha turned his onto his side so Miroku wouldn't see him blush.

**Okay sorry this one's short guys, had a bit of a block. But I think it's pretty adequate. I'm soooo happy that I FINALLY am able to update! I mean really it took long enough! I'm a fast updater too so you won't be kept in too much suspense. Nothing kills me more than thinking about a stupid cliffy for a week!!!**

_**Really I thought nothing killed you more than not eating chocolate for a week?**_

**AH HEM!!! Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter! I'll try to update as quick as I can! Review if you can guys!**


	3. The Plan

_**A Hated Reflection**_

Disclaimer: Oh my goodness!! I won the lottery and bought Inuyasha!!!! Right, if you believed that you're an idiot. I don't own Inuyasha now or ever!

_**Chapter 3: The Plan**_

The guard yawned as it neared midnight. _Man this is a tiring job… I should have become a healer like mother said I should… Ah well… _As the guard looked around, possibly for a squirrel to shoot out of boredom, he noticed a figure approaching him.

"Halt!" he cried. "Who goes there?" He pulled out his katana and pointed it at the figure. This job had suddenly become very interesting.

As the figure neared the guard lowered his katana and swore. It was merely a woman. _Damn woman, disturbing me during my job. In the middle of the night no less!_ "Hey, girly! Now's not a time for kids your age to be out all alone!" His voice was cut short as the woman neared. She was beautiful. Her midnight black hair was draped around her shoulders and her milky white face was shown off beautifully with the comparison. While she walked towards him, her black dress swayed to and fro as the wind swept around it. The expression on her face was helpless, yet flirtatious at the same time.

"Oh, sir! Do you think you could help me home? I'm dreadfully lost." As she spoke she looked shyly up from under her eyelashes. "Please." She whispered seductively.

The guard was dizzy with pleasure at the woman's complimenting way of talking to him. He was a young man and was not, yet used to the workings of women. _This is too easy. _Thought the woman.

"I-I don't know ma'am I have to keep guard right here. I was told not to leave my post." He stuttered. "Sorry. But those are my orders." He sounded sincerely upset that he couldn't escort her home.

The girl merely smiled a bit at him and moved closer twirling a lock of his jet black hair in her fingers. "Oh please? I'm very scared of the dark." She trembled a bit to show her fear. "It'll only take a little while. I'm sure nothing will come. Really who would think of attacking with you on guard?" Lightly she fluttered her eyelashes looking shyly down.

"Well I suppose so… I mean it won't take long right?" the guard's question was affirmed by the look of pure innocence on the girl's face.

"Of course it won't. I'm sure it's pretty close to here. Plus with you helping I'll be there in no time." Smiling sweetly she grasped the guard's arm lightly and pulled him away from the small hut chatting amiably.

"…really? You're that old? You look much older." She fluttered up at him again. Slowly she guided him to a dark alleyway. The young man might have realized the danger a little sooner if it wasn't for the fact of how flattered he was at the compliments.

"Yep. I'm that young. Do I really look that old?" The look he gave her was almost puppy-dog like. The girl was starting to feel bad for the boy. He really was young and this was too easy… _I hope he doesn't get punished for this..._ thought the girl.

"Wait a second! I think I dropped something! Stay here while I go get it alright?" Giggling the girl waltzed away winking back at the young guard. "Stay there." She sang at him as he hesitated.

Slowly realization began to creep in. Here he was in a dark alley way that looked not at all like it would lead to any home. Maybe he should leave despite the girl's command. But before he could move a sudden swift movement sounded behind him. Before he could turn around to see what it was it went dark.

The man behind him chuckled darkly while he gazed at the unconscious man. Really that man was getting on his nerves. Flirting so shamelessly with his woman… Pathetic really. "Miroku!!!" He cringed at the anger in the girl's voice behind him. _Whoops! What did I do now?_

"Did you have to hit him so hard? Really he's just a boy! Have some dignity really!" Miroku stared at her amazed at the outburst.

"Sango-chan, really, I did it for your own good! Did you see how much he was- was, on you!? You're the one to talk about dignity! Flirting so with a man you don't even know!" Now he looked Sango up and down admiringly, "Actually, I never knew you had it in you…"

BAM!!

"JERK!!!" screamed Sango as she brought her hand down on the monk's face. "You letch!" Then Sango stormed off to the guard to tend to the bump growing rapidly on his head. After she'd made sure he was fine she tied him up and gagged him dragging him smoothly to a dark corner of the alley. Then she turned impatiently away from the monk refusing to look at him.

"My dear Sango-chan, I apologize for my rash behavior." Quickly Miroku got down on his knee and grabbed Sango's hand. "I shouldn't have hit him so hard you're correct. But my dear, you do look even more beautiful tonight than usual. So I could not help, but feel jealous at his flirtatious ways." As he spoke Sango turned crimson as shades of red slowly started to appear on her face. Encouraged by this Miroku took his chance to rub her backside. Of course though, as usual, Hiraikotsu slammed down on his head knocking him unconscious like the guard. After a pause Sango smiled at him and tied him up next to the guard. Now she'd have some peace and quiet.

"Okay enough." A gruff voice said from the darkness. "I want to see Kagome now." Inuyasha appeared from the shadows of the alley an impatient scowl on his face. Sango smiled reassuringly at him.

"One last thing and you'll get your wish." She replied. "Shippou-san!" Inuyasha growled softly at the mention of the small kitsune cub. Sango and Shippou just ignored him. "You know what to do, right?"

"Right!" The young cub replied. Quickly he brought out his leaf and placed it on his head. "Transform!" he cried. In a burst of smoke he changed into the young, unconscious, guard. "Ready!"

Sango smiled at the cub. "Okay. If it's too much transform back. You really only need the form if someone is around. Got it?"

"Right!" replied Shippou. Slowly he turned around and walked towards the front of the hut. _Why I'm doing this for _him_ is beyond me. _Grumbled Shippou. _Well, _he sighed, _I suppose I'm doing it for Kagome too. Really what she sees in him is beyond a kid like me._ Turning around Shippou stood guard outside the shack. As Inuyasha entered the shack, a worried expression on his face, Shippou tried to contain the raspberry just dying to come out.

"Now that we're alone, my dear Sango-chan, why don't we have some alone time…" The pervert's voice trailed off suggestively. Before he even knew what had hit him he was laying on the hard ground again a second bump forming on his head.

Sango tried to keep her temper as a vein popped on her forehead and a blush formed on her cheeks. _Stupid letch…_ she thought, _Women is all he thinks about._ Sighing she looked down at him. _Still, I love him…_ Smiling Sango started to polish Hiraikotsu, waiting for the night to end.

************************************************************************

**Hehe. Who knew Sango could be so flirty? Certainly not Miroku, though of course he liked it. Stupid pervert. Can't avoid women.**

_**Look who's talking!**_

**You.**

_**HEY!!**_

***giggle* Stupid. ****And**** I'm interested in men not women.**

_***grumble, grumble* you know what I meant…**_

**Really?? *looks innocent* I don't believe I do!**

_**HEY!! WAIT A SEC-**_

**Okay all hope you liked it!! Keep checking for updates!! And review!!**

… _**How come I'm always the one that gets picked on?**_

**Because no one likes you.**

_***cries* WAHHH!!!!**_

**Erm, whoopsie! Heh heh hope you liked it. Again remember to review! …Now I have to try to comfort her… Bye!  
**


	4. Kagome Awakens

_**A Hated Reflection**_

Disclaimer: For crying' out loud I still don't own Inuyasha!!

_**Chapter 4: Kagome Awakens**_

Kagome opened her eyes only to immediately wish she had left them closed. A current of pain poured through her veins. She cringed and felt swear flowing down her hot face. Someone put a wet cloth on her head to keep her cool. Then a cup was put to her lips which she drank gratefully, it tasted refreshing and minty. Suddenly she felt drowsy and the pain eased. Before she closed her eyes, though, she saw a flash of red cloth and silver hair. "Inuyasha." She murmured, then she drifted back to sleep.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Inuyasha was worried and scared. He'd been there for hours and her fever hadn't broken yet. Plus her wound was still bleeding. It seemed like he would never stop changing her bandages.

After that plan he had entered the hut to see Kagome thrashing around. Quickly he'd gotten a cloth and some water to dab on her forehead. _Why was no one there to watch her?_ He'd thought furious. Then again maybe that was better, because now he could tend to her undisturbed.

Now that he was finally with Kagome he was even more stressed. As if he was worried enough before! Looking down at Kagome he saw her tossing and turning. Afraid she would reopen the wounds he stroked her hair and murmured soothingly to her. It was very unlike him to express concern like her was, but he was alone and Kagome was asleep.

"Inuyasha." She murmured in her sleep. A soft smile spread on her lips. Then, suddenly, she cried out in fear.

Inuyasha jumped back when he heard her speak. _She's having a nightmare!_ He slid back next to her and rubbed her hand softly. "It's okay," he whispered. "I'm here. You're safe with me. I swear." Kagome sighed contently and calmed down.

"Thank you." She whispered. Inuyasha squeezed her hand and smiled glad she was finally looking peaceful. He leaned against the wall behind him. For some reason his heart was still beating from when she'd said his name. His thoughts returned to that conversation he'd had with Miroku. He sighed confused. _I know I love her… I can't help that, and-and I _want_ to tell her… But what if she rejects me? I am a hanyou… Not to mention I can't break my promise to Kikyou and she knows that. _Sighing he looked up at the ceiling. _Tell her or not though, it won't change how I feel. I'd do _anything_ for her… _Smiling he looked down at her and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"Please, Kagome," he whispered, "_Please_ get better. We need you here especially me." His eyes grew soft as he gazed at her. _I love you._

He leaned back and watched her slowly breathe. In out, up and down.

Suddenly her eyes flew open and he quickly jumped back, blushing fiercely. She then sat up only to cry out in pain and fall back down.

"Kagome! Idiot, don't push yourself you're hurt pretty bad."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha with relief. "You're okay." She whispered. "I'm glad."

Inuyasha's face darkened another shade of red and turned away crossing his arms and scowling. "Keh. My body's built differently than yours." He looked back at her concerned. "What about you though? How do you feel?" _Well, how do you _think_ she feels?! Something gouged her in her chest! Twice!_

Kagome just smiled inwardly at his guarded reactions and evident concern for her. Looking at the scowl on his face she knew that he was definitely okay. Then she tried to smile reassuringly at him so he wouldn't worry so much. She failed miserably. He knew she was trying, though, and felt slightly better, but only a little.

"Of course I'm fine. Never been bett-ouch!" During her little speech she had tried to sit up to prove she was alright, but only succeeded in hurting herself. Inuyasha leapt forward to ease her back down, but she protested so much he helped her come slowly up instead. He supported her by holding her in his arms as she breathed heavily with the effort. Tiredly she rested her head on his shoulder.

Blushing at how close they were Inuyasha murmured, "There you go trying to kill yourself! What you need is rest and-"

He was cut off by the look of pure helplessness and pain on her face. Never had he seen Kagome look so sick and pitiful. Usually she was stubborn, and fierce, never backing down from anyone. He hated that look on her face, hated it and whoever had done this to her. He wanted her pale cheeks to be rosy again. He wanted to see that bewitching smile in place. He wanted to hold her close and feel the pulse of a healthy heartbeat!

He blushed crimson at that last thought and shook his head to clear it away._ Don't think that, don't think that!_ When he looked back down at Kagome her eyes were closed and her face drawn. It seemed as if she'd aged thirty years.

"Kagome what happened to you?" he whispered. His only answer was the sound of her ragged breathing. But she did come closer to him at the sound of his voice. As she snuggled close to him her face relaxed ever so slightly. A little sigh of contentment even escaped her lips.

He smiled down at her happy to finally see her looking peaceful. Slowly he leaned towards her to kiss her forehead. _Woah, wait, I can't do that! What's wrong with me?!!_ He shook his head then stopped when Kagome stirred from underneath his arms. _Be more careful you idiot do you want her to get better or not!?_ Looking down at her, though, and inhaling her scent, he knew why it was so hard to resist. The temptations he was feeling were enough to drive him mad!

Then he remembered her wounds and was somber. The guilt in his heart increased as he thought of how he had failed her, again. Failed to protect her. Failed to be there when she needed him. _Oh wait I _was_ there. _He thought bitterly, _just useless and unconscious. _Now who knew if she would live!

He felt dizzy at the thought of Kagome not being apart of his life. Remorse coursed throughout his body, chilling him to the bone. It would be his fault if she died. He wouldn't be able to live with himself. Hate filling his being, hate of himself and hate of whoever dared to hurt his Kagome!

He'd kept his feelings hidden for so long. Now as he finally recognized them, more so than ever, he wanted to wake her up and blurt out everything. He couldn't, though, he was afraid.

Afraid of being rejected. His heart wouldn't, couldn't, be able to take it if she didn't feel the same. He was still pretty young, forget being in a tree for 50 years. It wasn't his fault that the only girl he'd ever liked turned out to die and then come back to life threatening to bring him to hell with her! Not exactly something that would cause you to want to tell someone else, who happened to be that girl's reincarnation, that you _loved_ her. But he knew it wouldn't be long before everything came tumbling out. If she lived until then…

He lowered his head to look at his sleeping form. "I'm sorry, Kagome. I swear I won't fail you again. I'll protect you always. So much that even "sit" won't be enough to hold me back. Just please Kagome, please, don't die!"

Quietly and slowly tears filled Inuyasha's eyes once more. He refused to let them fall, though, he was stronger than that. Still one small tear fell and landed on Kagome's cheek. Slowly he reached down and wiped it off, his hand lingering on her cheek. Then he nuzzled his chin into her hair and inhaled her scent. Sighing he held her in his arms to wait out the night. No one, not even Naruku, would get to her tonight. He'd make sure of that.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Okay all here ends chapter 4!!! This one was kind of sad to right… it hurt me so much to type the words.**

_**Yeah right, you love sad stories. I'm sure it would be a lot more likely if you'd been laughing!!!**_

**Shut up stupid!!! Sure I do write occasional depressing stories. But that doesn't mean I enjoy it!!**

_**Riiiigggghhhtttt…**_

**Grrrrr!!! I MEAN IT!!!!! I think tragic parts in a story make it more interesting, same with romance!!!! I LOVE to write romance too!!!**

_**I don't see how you can like it! Considering in real life you suck at it!**_

**Why you little- (hits on head)**

_**OWWW!!!!**_

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I had fun writing it!**

_**See!?**_

**(hit again) See ya! **


	5. Apologies

_**A Hated Reflection**_

Disclaimer: Nope still don't own it.

_**Chapter 5: Apologies**_

_One month later…_

Knock, knock, knock!

Kagome slowly opened her eyes groggily and felt like she just woke up with a hangover. She wasn't drunk, of course, but she was tired enough to be acting like it. Groaning at the incessant noise she rolled over and pulled the covers over her head. The knocking wouldn't cease, though so she finally decided that her sleep was lost and got up. The only reason she was answering the door was because of the accident that had happened a week ago. Kagome flushed at the memory and hurried a little more quickly to the door.

**Flashback**

Kagome finally felt well enough to walk. Really it had gotten quite annoying to have to ask Inuyasha to carry her around all the time. She smiled a little at the memories of him carrying her in his arms, while she'd snuggle up against his robe. Now as she walked baby step by baby step to her closet, ignoring the dull throb in her chest, she began to miss the warmth of the robe. Of course then it had been embarrassing, but that was only when she had to ask him. Once she was in his arms she felt loads better. That's the feeling Kagome missed.

Sighing she grabbed her clothes and started to pull her pajama top off. Then out of no where light came streaming into her room. Momentarily blinded Kagome dropped her shirt and looked up. As her vision cleared she screamed and tried to run back to her bed, but she wasn't recovered enough, yet. For there standing underneath her door was Inuyasha.

He yelped at her scream and turned abruptly around covering his eyes and yelled, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Then he ran out and closed the door leaving them both very, very red.

**End Flashback**

Blushing furiously at the memory she continued to walk towards the door. _I suppose we're even now. I've seen him naked; he's seen me naked…_ Kagome blushed even redder at the thought of when Inuyasha had run naked into her room after a certain bathroom incident with her little brother streaming after him. Then she smiled grimly and giggled a bit. _Thank goodness, it wasn't Miroku-sama!_

Still giggling she opened the door, not at all surprised to see Inuyasha standing there. He was a little pink in the face too which made her wonder if he'd been thinking of the little accident last week, too.

"Good afternoon, Kagome." He said a little gruffly.

"Good afternoon, Inuyasha." She replied kindly back. Curiosity started to course through her as she noted the tone of his voice. "Is something wrong?" she asked.

Quickly Inuyasha shook his head no. "No…. And yes…"

Kagome giggled to hide her confusion and impatience. "Well which is it, yes or no?"

Inuyasha looked up then and stared into her eyes. Kagome blushed again amazed he was looking into her eyes. Usually he never did. She couldn't help, but stare back at him.

"Well, nothing's wrong with anyone in the village." He cleared his throat looking away from her. "I just wanted to talk to you about something…"

Now she didn't bother to hide her impatience. She put her hands onto her hips and glared at him, tapping her foot. "Well?" she asked, curiosity burning into her voice.

A twinge on Inuyasha's lips told her he was trying to keep from smiling at his impatience. That just angered her more. Still, though, he didn't look at her and stared down at the floor biting back his smile.

"Arrrgghh!" Kagome stomped away from him. "Never mind! If you don't want to say it then that's fine with me!" Surprise and alarm flitted across his face as he stared after her.

"Wait Kagome, stop!" Being much, much faster than her, he appeared suddenly right next to her grasping her arm a bit desperately. "please, just listen to me. Sorry, but I feel guilty and that's holding me back."

Kagome stared at him surprise evident in her expression. _He's not usually this open… I wonder what's wrong…_ Next fear coursed through her body and she stiffened. _Maybe he _is _going to say goodbye... just like Itsuki said. Maybe he really doesn't care…_ Carefully Kagome held back her tears and looked away from him sadly.

Confused by her sudden change in moods Inuyasha stared at her and then shook his head. No matter what, he had to say this. "Well Kagome…" she looked forlornly up at him. What was wrong with her? "I wanted to say, I'm sorry…"

"What!?" Had she just heard wrong? He didn't want her to leave, but he wanted to say… sorry?? What was going on here?? She stared into his eyes wondering why he'd said something so odd.

"I'm sorry." He repeated, then seeing the confusion still in her eyes he started to explain. "Sorry because I wasn't there for you." He looked down at the ground now, his guilt evident as he stood eyeing the floors. "I couldn't protect you. Because of me you got hurt. You could have died!" Now he looked fiercely up at her, anguish filling his amber eyes. "It's my fault that you're in the condition you're in. If I'd just been there I-"

Kagome put her hand over his mouth and looked into his surprised eyes. "Stop." She said. "This isn't your fault. I'm glad I was in that clearing. If I hadn't been you would have died. That I wouldn't be able to bear. I don't blame you for anything at all. And I'll be damned if you blame yourself." Inuyasha looked at her surprised to hear her cuss. Uh oh maybe he was having a bad influence on her. He winced, her mother would kill him! "Really, if anyone should be saying sorry it should be me!"

Incredulous, Inuyasha stared down at her. "You? Sorry? What for!!?? You didn't do anything wrong! Unless you consider saving my life wrong!" Though his voice was accusing his ears drooped a little at the thought.

"For- never mind…" she looked away from him and walked slowly back to bed.

"No!" he cried, his anger rekindling. "You're not getting away that easy!" Quickly he ran over to her and grabbed her arm reeling her around to face him. "What do you mean by never mind?" His eyes seemed to demand and explanation.

Sighing Kagome looked down. This morning wasn't going well at all. She was stupid to slip up like that! "I can't tell you…" she whispered, knowing full well this would just anger the hanyou even more.

Of course her theory was correct. Inuyasha scowled deeply and Kagome and let her go crossing his arms and staring her down. "Why not." He demanded angrily, making it sound more like a command than a request.

"Because…" she was still whispering and wincing a bit at his tone. "You'll be mad."

This seemed to just make everything worse. Now Inuyasha seemed to just blow up. "Mad?" he asked quietly in a voice that mad Kagome seem to shrink. "Mad!? I'm already mad!!!!!"

Kagome then looked at him so dismal that his heart just seemed to break. Maybe he'd been a little too harsh. Before he could say something to make it up he smelled the scent of salt water. _Oh no! I did _not_ just make her cry!!!_ But he had and he realized that as he saw one small tear fall to the ground and heard her sniffle as she turned away from him. _Damn! I didn't mean to make her cry._

"Uh, Kagome, I'm sorry, I-erm- didn't mean to upset you, really! Uh, please, don't cry." Uncomfortable and unsure on how to comfort her he tried to think of a way to cheer her up, and fast.

So silently that only his demon hearing could pick it up she spoke. "Don't apologize. You didn't do anything wrong. I'm just upset that I can't tell you. I want to!" Now she was sobbing as she looked up at him. "But I just can't, Inuyasha, I can't do it to you… Just please, don't ask…" she whispered then slowly she turned away and walked outside leaving Inuyasha alone.

As he watching her walk away he felt depressed. What couldn't Kagome tell him? Right now, though, that didn't seem to matter as much as the fact that she was crying and upset that she couldn't say anything about what had happened.

"Inuyasha!!!!" _Uh oh._ Inuyasha froze at the sound of Sango's scream. Quickly he tried to think of what he'd done wrong. As far as he could think nothing! Then looking for a place to hide he ran to Kagome's closet. But before he could reach it Sango had entered.

"San-Sango-chan! Good afternoon. Erm… heh heh… what's wrong?" He asked nervously as he watched a vein pop in her head. Unfortunately for him Hiraikotsu was in her hands.

"I just passed Kagome-sama, she was crying very hard. What do you have to say for yourself?" Slowly Sango advanced towards him.

"Wha- wait! No it's not what you think! I didn't-" But before he could explain what was wrong, Sango's unmerciful weapon came slamming down on his head.

As Sango looked down at Inuyasha's unconscious form, she brushed her hands off smirking evilly. "That's what you get for hurting Kagome-sama I hope you've learned a lesson." Then she picked up her weapon and walked out the door, leaving the senseless hanyou behind her.

**Awwww poor Inuyasha. ****I feel bad for him. For once he actually didn't do anything!!**

**Right now I just want to say thank you sooo much, for the reviews and the adds for favorites. It means a lot to me to know you like my story. Please feel free to tell me what to improve on too! I need tips for my next story! Thank you, and remember to review! Bye!**


	6. Sorrowful Reminders

_**A Hated Reflection**_

Disclaimer: Own Inuyasha do not I.

_**Chapter 6: Sorrowful Reminders**_

_Finally! We're leaving this damn hellhole!_ Today was the day they continued the hunt for the Shikon Jewel shards. After waiting impatiently for so long the day had finally come! About a week ago Kagome had started to be able to walk without any help and each day she was getting stronger. Now, today, she felt ready to journey onwards and Inuyasha couldn't be more relieved.

In that town everyone had seemed to despise him. Just because he was a hanyou too, a fact which they reminded him daily with taunts like "half breed" it's almost like he was a little kid again. Only now he was able to protect himself, but couldn't. Kagome had ordered him not to, so grudgingly he agreed. At least he had her though, to comfort him when these comments started to show. But really it was ridiculous he hadn't even hurt anyone! Even when Kagome had woken and told them he was, erm, "harmless," they had still treated him like dirt under their shoes. So much for respecting the wishes of a priestess. At least most of the taunting had stopped, but the glares hadn't. Anyway it didn't matter now; they were leaving and would never be coming back.

"Kagome-sama!" Sango yelled, "Do you feel up to riding on Inuyasha's back? We'll make better time!" Blankly Kagome looked up from her trance-like state and stared at Sango. Then finally she nodded and looked back down at the ground.

Inuyasha looked at her, his worry increasing. Yes, she was feeling better and was healthy enough to walk and shoot her bow, she had tested her aim a few days ago, but that was it. Her body was healed and her soul was not. Ever since that conversation he and Kagome had had she'd been acting more and more distant. Almost like she was possessed or something… _Wait! What if she __is_ _possessed!!??_ Carefully he turned to look at Kagome. She was still wearing that blank expression and hadn't moved since Sango had spoken. Inuyasha swallowed and hoped to God that she wasn't possessed.

Cautiously Inuyasha walked up to Kagome, trying not to alert her by moving too quickly. "Kagome." He whispered softly. A spark of life seemed to ignite within her as he said her name. Slowly she looked up at him her brown eyes almost empty of emotion. There was something there though. "Come on." He said, relieved she obviously wasn't possessed, "It's time to leave. Get on my back." As quickly as the spark had come, it died at these words. Now the eyes that stared at him were completely blank and her face was expressionless. Scared and worried now he picked her up and gently swung her on his back. She didn't utter a word. What worried him even more was the amount of weight she seemed to have lost. He remembered her having been a bit heavier than this.

"Hurry up, Inuyasha, unless you want Naraku to find the jewel shards first!" Of course that got Inuyasha riled up and he immediately rushed off after Miroku and Sango, anger quickly replacing his worry.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Kagome sat and stared blankly at the fire, looking like a porcelain doll and being as useful as one too. All she had done all day was stand around and not respond to anything anyone said or did. Ever since she'd talked to Inuyasha she'd been reminded of the night she was attacked. She had other reasons for why it wasn't a wonderful night, reasons that Inuyasha didn't know, and never would. Because if she told him he would be dreadfully hurt. Not physically, obviously, but his heart would be ripped to shreds and she wouldn't be able to bear to see Inuyasha like that, especially if it was her fault for telling him. Of course she could work it to her advantage, but she was too kind for that. She wanted Inuyasha to be happy and if staying silent was one way to do it, then that's the way she what she would do.

Kagome jumped as she felt an arm drape around her. Then she looked up to see Inuyasha sitting next to her, staring into the fire like she had been. It was almost enough to make her finally crack. Here was the boy… _hanyou_, she'd been thinking about all day, well worrying about, and he seemed so peaceful. The arm around her tightened a bit, almost in a comforting way, like he could read her thoughts. She sniffed a bit and looked back at the fire. Why was she being so emotional? Kagome sighed and leaned against Inuyasha's chest, exhausted from contemplating what'd happened that fateful night.

"I've been worried about you." A husky voice said. Kagome jumped slightly then looked up to see Inuyasha looking down at her. True to his words his eyes were filled with sadness and worry. They also looked a bit scared.

Kagome smiled at bit at him. Her first human expression of the day. "Don't. There's no reason to." She looked straight into his eyes as she said this trying to convey that she was alright. Unfortunately he saw through her little lie. Ruefully he smiled at her.

"Don't even think of telling me that. Not worry about you?" he snorted. "Impossible. You're always getting into trouble. If I didn't worry about you that would mean I didn't care and I do." They blushed and tried to cover up his slip. "Keh. I mean without you Naraku would have most of the jewel shards. Then again you are the one who broke the damn thing in the first place." Scowling he removed his arm from around her shoulders. Internally he cringed at his words. _Maybe that wasn't the best way to cover up that slip. But I panicked; I'm not ready to tell her how I feel yet…_ Slowly he counted the seconds until she either blew up or started to cry. As the time increased he looked slowly back at her, oddly enough she was smiling.

"Thank you, Inuyasha-san." She smiled wider and leaned back onto his chest sighing contently her trance and worries finally gone. Because of those words she knew Inuyasha was still guarded and apparently happy. It was also a relief to know that he still cared. That had been playing a little too heavily on her mind lately. Inuyasha's way with distractions and hidden comfort behind his words had worked. She felt a lot better now that she knew he was happy and cared about her. Even if he didn't lover her it was fine.

"Wh- what!?" Inuyasha cried wondering what was going on. Did she just _thank_ him?! What was going on!? No tears, no yelling, not even an "sit!" Maybe she _was _possessed. Nervously Inuyasha looked down at Kagome to see her eyes closed with a small smile on her face. Unable to stand the toll of thinking so heavily and eating so little over the past few days, she had quickly fallen asleep.

Smiling now, Inuyasha picked her lightly up and set her on her blanket. After a while he yawned and jumped into a tree to rest a little. But because he'd been sleeping so little out of worry for Kagome, he immediately fell into a deep sleep.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Kagome sighed happily in her sleep, her prolonged nightmares finally turning into good dreams, thanks to Inuyasha being such a good distraction. But her nightmare slowly started to settle in. Not in her dreams though, but right in front of her. Oblivious to what was going on she snored softly in her sleep, the traces of her past smile still apparent on her face.

Roughly an object slammed into her chest. Right where her wound was healing. A hand quickly was laid over her mouth to muffle her scream of pain. "Get up." A strict voice commanded.

Dread swept through her as she recognized the voice above her. _Oh no, no not her. I thought I'd been tortured enough! God,, don't let it be her!_ As she looked up though, her fears were confirmed.

"Good evening, Kagome." Kikyou whispered in her ear.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Uh oh. What's Kikyou doing in the encampment?? Wait to find out!! Mwahaha!! Aren't I just evil?? See ya! R&R**


	7. Farewell Inuyasha

_**A Hated Reflection**_

**A/N: Guys, come on!! The review line is pathetic!! You know if you don't start picking it up then I might lose some motivation and think you all hate my story. Imagine the affect that would have on me! I might ****stop writing****. Now I don't want to feel unmotivated and depressed and commit suicide (I'm ****kidding****). So please review just a bit so I can at least know if you like it! You can just say stuff like: love, hate, **_**like**_**. Or who know maybe use ****two words****: grammar sucks, story rocks, hate it yada, yada. Just please say something.**

Disclaimer: I-ay o-day ot-nay own-ay Inuyasha-ay. Got it?!-ay

_**Chapter 7: Farewell Inuyasha**_

"Ki- Kikyou-sama," Kagome stammered, "What are you doing here?" Kagome swallowed and tried to relax her suddenly tense muscles. _Pull yourself together Kagome. What's going to happen? She's all alone this time. You're safe for now…_ These thoughts didn't really help Kagome's fear die down, obviously. If anything her anxiety heightened, there was no one to stop her in case she lost it.

Kikyou smirked at Kagome's evident fright. "Why Kagome-sama, did you really think I'd forgotten about you? Did you believe one warning to be enough? Tsk, tsk I suppose you'll have to be re-reminded hmm?" At these words Kikyou threw a well aimed kick to Kagome's chest. Instead of giving Kikyou the elation of hearing her cry out, she merely whimpered. Slowly Kikyou bent down to stare into Kagome's eyes. "Well my little reflection," she whispered wickedly, "aren't you just the weak one? We need to teach you how to be strong." Kagome's head was whipped to the side and her face was burning hot as she felt the force of Kikyou's slap.

"Inuyasha, help me, please." She whispered weakly the pain enveloping her keeping her voice from being strong and loud like she'd hoped.

Kikyou's smirk seemed to widen at these words. "There's no Inuyasha here to help you. None of your little friends are here either. I put herbs in there food tonight, by now there in a deep, deep sleep and won't wake up until sunrise." Suddenly Kikyou's face darkened. "Since you bring up the subject of Inuyasha," another kick, this time to her healing arm, "I want you to stay away from him. At first I thought one warning would be enough when I sent Itsuki-san and even "talked" to you myself, but I was wrong. You're too determined for your own good." She smirked again. "Or you just _love_ my Inuyasha too much. Either way you're a menace and need to taken care of." As she saw Kagome's eyes widen she smirked. "No, you won't die, yet, but you will go back to your own time. Now, stay away from him or the next time you _will_ die, slowly and painfully." Her eyes narrowed as she looked over Kagome. "No, you don't care for your own life enough to stay away from him. How about this then? If you don't listen to me I will take him with me to the pits of hell right now, with you watching. This time he'll be too deep of sleep to even have an inkling of what's happening to him."

While Kagome's heart thumped and her face paled, Kikyou just grinned maniacally at her. Then she ducked down to whisper once more into Kagome's ear. "I will be merciful, though. I will let you say goodbye to Inuyasha-san. But if you even hint at your real reason for leaving, not only will you die, but your friends will too. Plus Inuyasha and I will take a nice little one-way trip to the pits of Hell. I will see you Kagome-sama. You have until the sun is at the top of the sky." To Kagome's immense relief Kikyou turned to leave. In one heart stopping moment, though, she paused. Had she changed her mind about killing her after all? "One more thing; remember I _will _be watching you." With that she walked away to disappear into the canopy of the forest her miko robes swishing behind her.

Kagome then crawled deliberately to her giant backpack and grabbed her first aid kit. Slowly and painfully she bandaged her bruises carefully wiping away any traces of blood. After burning the excess materials she got slowly up and limped to her bed roll, wincing at each step. After carefully taking some pain medication she drifted off to sleep. The nice dreams she'd momentarily had quickly forgotten as the nightmares slid back into place, and the tears returned to their regular spots on her cheeks.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Slowly the morning set in and the sun woke Kagome up from her fitful sleep. Last night she'd dreamt horrible dreams of Kikyou dragging Inuyasha down into a deep hole that was tinged with flames that flared up whenever she tried getting near. In the last dream she'd was crying out to Inuyasha telling him not to leave her. He just stared at her empty eyed before kissing Kikyou passionately and then he put his arm around her wasit before smirking at her. As he went down he'd said, 'I've chosen Kagome. I don't love you at all. I love Kikyou.' And though Kagome already knew this in real life, it was the dream that had hurt her the most. Just to know it was bad enough, but to hear it coming from his lips? Her heart had felt as if it had been ripped from her chest and thrown against a wall to be shattered into a million pieces.

Quickly Kagome wiped her eyes on her sleeve. If Inuyasha smelt her tears he would wake up and she just wasn't ready to say goodbye, yet. But she knew she had to, even if it killed her. That thought of course led to what would happen if she _didn't _say goodbye. Shuddering at her thoughts Kagome got up determined to stay cheerful from her friends. Cringing she sat back down for two reasons. One; because her wounds were still sore from yesterday. Two; she just remembered the other friends she was going to have to leave behind, not just Inuyasha.

_Sango-chan, Miroku-sama, Shippou-san…_ She would have to leave all of them. Maybe she should have felt thankful to leave the monk and his perverted ways, but really she just felt horrible. She knew she would miss him and every night she would pray to God that he would get some sense and stop preying on young women and stick to Sango.

…Sango… her best girlfriend here in the feudal era, her only one really. Whenever she was down Sango was always there to comfort her no matter what had happened. She would miss Sango's sisterly comfort and strong personality. If she ever needed an inspiration she would think of her friend.

…Shippou… he was like a son to her, so young and adorable. He always cheered her up if she was in a bad mood. Plus he could always keep a secret. It was always nice having someone to look up to her, someone who would go to _her_ for advice and help. It always made her laugh, once she looked back on it, to think about the times he and Inuyasha fought and she'd have to "sit" him…

…Inuyasha… he wasn't the most painful to think about. As soon as she entered that well her heart would no longer exist. She knew that it would always stay here in feudal Japan. She hoped that her friends would look after it. No, that's not right. She hoped Inuyasha would look after it. He would probably hate her for leaving. She flinched away from the thought. If she left thinking he hated her then she wouldn't be able to stop from coming back or explaining everything. But she couldn't do that. She loved him too much to cause any harm to befall him.

Slowly she drew in a breath and then released it. She should make some breakfast and spend the time she had with them while she had it. _Until the sun reaches the top of the sky…_ That's how much time Kikyou had said she had. Kagome looked up. From what she could tell it would be about another three hours before she had to leave. Kagome gasped in despair. It wasn't long enough!

Finally Inuyasha awoke hearing her gasping breath. As his eyes flew open he immediately found Kagome huddled on the ground her arms around her like she was struggling to keep herself together.

"Kagome!" he yelled surprised and afraid. What had happened? She seemed to have recovered from her emotionless state of depression last night! Did something happen during the night? Quickly Inuyasha sprang from the branch he had been lying on and landed by Kagome's side. He put his arm around her and pulled her into his arms as she struggled for air. The sight was tearing up his heart at how helpless she looked.

"Inu-Inuyasha?" she asked softly finally regaining her breath. As she raised her head to stare into his amber eyes she held back an urge to flinch. He looked absurdly handsome as he stared, concerned, down at her. Leaving him would be very a painful experience.

"Yes, Kagome? Are you okay?"

"Yes I'm alright." Slowly she closed her eyes and slumped against him finally last nights' experience had gotten to her and she'd fainted from pure exhaustion and delayed shock.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha whispered when she closed her eyes. As she went limp against him he started to freak out. "Kagome?! Wake up! KAGOME!!"

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Groggily Kagome opened her eyes and looked around at the blurry shapes surrounding her.

"She's awake, finally. She was out cold for a long time." A low voice said to the left of her. As she swiveled her head with what seemed to be way too much effort, she saw Miroku smiling soothingly at her. "Good morning, Kagome-sama how are you feeling?"

"How do you think she feels?" A voice growled to her right. Her heart recognized who it was before her brain did.

"Inuyasha?" she murmured weakly knowing he'd be able to hear her. "Is that you?"

She felt a warm hand grab hers and rub it soothingly, "Yeah, I'm right here. Don't worry I won't leave you." At those words Kagome whimpered softly remembering how she had to leave him forever.

"Kagome, what's wrong? Are you hurt?"

"How long have I been unconscious?" She asked frantic about the time.

"Around two hours I'd say." This time it was a female voice, Sango.

Quickly he sat up and looked around. _Two hours!!!!_ That meant she had about an hour left with her friends. At this thought she started to hyperventilate.

"Kagome! Lie back down; you're still weak from fainting." Miroku said thinking her gasping was from physical pain, not emotional.

"No, no. I-I have to leave you all. I have to go home." She choked out. Then she stopped gasping as much as she realized with shock at what she had just said. No, she hadn't meant to end it like this!

"What do you mean you have to leave?" Inuyasha whispered. Her tone of voice was really starting to scare him. Really he wasn't sure if he _wanted_ to know.

As they waited for her answer she started to breathe more evenly calming herself enough to try to explain rationally why she had to go.

"I have to go home. I mean I _want _to go home." She corrected herself. She was happy to hear her voice was finally a bit stronger, if still a little raspy.

"Oh, alright. That's fine. Why didn't you just say that in the first place?" Of course she wanted to go home. She hadn't seen her family in about two months! And though he was sad to have her go home, and would usually put up a fight, he thought a trip home would make her recover more quickly, which was a lot more important than anything else.

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha hurt. Didn't he care she was leaving? Carefully she got up trying to hide her wounds from everyone, and then she walked over to her backpack and picked it up.

"Inuyasha," she whispered dejectedly. "Can you take me to the well, please?" Inuyasha looked up concerned at her new tone of voice.

"Of course, don't I always?" He walked over to Kagome's side and picked her up onto his back.

"Goodbye, everyone." She smiled at them sadly. They all waved concerned, back at her.

"See you later, Kagome-sama!" little Shippou yelled. Kagome winced at the goodbye. No, she would never see them later.

"Goodbye, Shippou." Shippou looked up at her sad greeting confused. Then he just shrugged it off and blamed Inuyasha like he always did.

Quickly Inuyasha started off at a fast run to the well. All the bumps and turns though hurt Kagome's sides and her arm ached from holding on to his neck. "Inuyasha!" she cried, "Please, slow down!" He slowed and came out of a clearing a while later. To hide his confusion of why she wanted to slow down he complained that they would have been there sooner if he'd ran faster. Suddenly he stopped short in mid-sentence. He smelled salt water. Kagome was crying again. _Damn, what happened!?_

As he turned around to look at her he saw her looking at him tears streaming down her face. "Kagome what's-" She shook her head no, to show him to stop talking. Then she pulled off her backpack and took out the Shikon Jewel shards they had collected so far.

"Here." She whispered. Then she turned and walked away leaving him dumbfounded. What was she doing? Without these she couldn't come back. Suddenly the full force of her past words hit him hard._ "No, no. I-I have to leave you all. I have to go home." _Go home... forever?

"Kagome, wait, no! Don't leave please! Why do you want to go!?" Hesitantly it seemed Kagome turned towards him surprised. Didn't he want her to go?

"I'm going home, for good. I don't want to stay here any more." She lied. "Keep the shards I don't need them anymore." And with that she walked back to the well leaving Inuyasha behind. But he was stubborn too. Next thing she knew the hanyou was standing in front of her with his ears drooped.

"You don't _want_ to stay here?" he asked. "I-I thought you liked it here?" the anguish in his voice and eyes seemed to pierce her heart.

"You thought wrong." She whispered every part of her wanting to vehemently deny everything she'd just said. _I love you, don't let me leave!_ Her heart was shrieking, but she thought of Kikyou and she straightened her shoulders and looked him straight in the eye. "I'm tired of getting hurt, I'm tired of running around, I'm tired of never seeing my family." Slowly she looked back down, completely depressed. "And I'm tired of getting my heart broken, I'll be better off raising a family in my own time. I'll finally be happy there." Sniffling she turned her back on him.

"That's not fair!" He yelled grabbing her good arm, luckily, "We've talked about this before and you were fine!! Why the sudden change of heart? You've never complained before! In fact I've heard you even say you _loved_ it here!" Angrily he turned her around to face him, "What's your real reason for leaving!?"

Eyes wide and brimmed with tears she tried to think of a way to get him to go away. A way that would make him stay away from her forever and make sure that he wouldn't follow her. Gasping she realized what she had to do and nearly started to sob. Finally though she realized she had to answer him so she imagined she was talking to Kikyou to muster the right amount of anger in her. Looking down she curled her hands into fists and started to shake.

"Why?" She asked hoarsely. "You really want to know why?" After hearing no response she raised her head to deliver the final blow, "Because I _hate_ you. I hate how you're yelling at me one minute and how you're all sweet the next. I hate that you never stick up for me. I hate that you never do anything nice for me. I hate that you're always mean to my friends. I hate that you're not _human_." Knowing that last one would drive it home she turned away once more as tears fell down her cheeks. _He'll never believe that..._ she thought.

She was wrong. "Oh." she heard. Turning around she was surprised to find the forlorn voice that had spoken was Inuyasha's. He was looking down with dropped ears, and an expression on his face she'd never seen before. "Oh." He said again before turning away.

Hating to see him like this she couldn't help, but to reach for his clawed hand. "Inuyasha." she whispered softly.

Breathing hard he ripped his hand from her grasp, as if burned. "NO!" He yelled at her, "Just GO! Okay?! I heard you, I get it, I'm not good enough for you! A _hanyou_ can't go around with a _priestess_, I understand. So I don't need you're sympathy!!!! Now just... go!" His emotions seemed to be out of control and Kagome hated herself for the pain she was causing him. But he'd have Kikyou soon and then she'd be nothing, but a memory.

"Oh." she said repeating wait he'd said before. "Well then... okay. I'll go." She turned around slowly, "Goodbye." She called back for the last time. Walking away she whispered softly to herself, so that only she could hear, "Forever." Somehow she managed to get to the well and she jumped in without looking back. She pretended it was just like old times, that she was coming back and that everything was okay. She knew that was a lie though, and she would pay for it later.

The lone hanyou stood silently in the blowing grass, wondering what just happened._ She was gone_, he realized. His ears drooped as he looked down at the jewel shards he'd managed to keep in his hand, _and she wasn't coming back_.


	8. Two Hearts, One Beat

_**A Hated Reflection**_

_**Please Read!!!!!:**_** If you are reading this story without waiting for it to update; it's your first time reading the ****whole**** story, then you can just ignore this now. If not then I want to tell you I made a few little changes in the story. In the last chapter I added another scene. I'm going to bring it up in this one, so if you're confused and don't remember it, that's why. Soooo ya, just thought I'd tell you! Read and enjoy. Oh and ****review!!!**

Disclaimer: I-o don't-o own-o Inuyasha…-o.

_**Chapter 8: Two Hearts, One Beat**_

**Kagome**

She had to stop thinking about him, it was unhealthy. If she didn't get over him quickly she would go back to the well. That would be a very bad idea because Inuyasha might not _want_ her back after what she'd said (and she wouldn't blame him) or worse he _would_ want her back. This would mean he cared which in turn would anger Kikyou and she would eternally damn his soul along with her own, just so they couldn't be together...

_What if she's just bluffing, though? Really, she wouldn't do that; doesn't she want to kill Naraku first?_

_**She wouldn't do that, **__**yet**__, _she argued back, _**but eventually she will, and then it will be harder, because I would **__**know**__** he wanted me because he would have taken me back. I thought we went over this? And, again, it wouldn't matter because I'm not going back. **_

_Oh yes you will, you love him and he loves you back._

Sharply Kagome took a deep breath. _**You did **__**not**__** just say that. You of all people should know that's not true!**_

_Oh really? _Her little voice seemed to chuckle, like somebody would to a small child that's not getting an obvious concept. _Then how come everyone else seems to think that? To everyone else it's quite obvious. Really, I thought you were at least smarter than __that__! _

_**Shut up, you don't know **__**what**__** you're talking about! He doesn't love me, and- and I do **__**not**__** love him!!**_

_Now, if that isn't the __biggest__ lie I have ever heard! Really, if that's true then I will eat my own foot. _

_**Umm, no you won't, considering it would be **__**my**__** foot you were chewing on!**_

_Good point. I guess you'd better admit it's not true, then before you become a handicap! _

_**Oh go away, I'm tire enough as it is, and talking to you isn't helping me any!! In fact it's probably making me worse, because now I'm heartbroken and possibly crazy.  
**_

_Forget the 'possibly.' But alright if you insist!! I __will__ be back. _Chuckling, the voice drifted away.

Groaning Kagome flopped on top of her bed and grabbed a pillow. Smashing her face into it she let out a, slightly muffled, ear-piercing scream. In less than ten seconds her mom was through her door and by her bed, rubbing her back soothingly, ah the power of parental instinct.

"Honey what's wrong? Is it something to do with Inuyasha?" As always her mother knew a lot more than she would let on. How she knew that Kagome was upset because of Inuyasha? Let's just say, she's a mom. But while her mom's voice was very light and comforting, it didn't stop her from cracking at the mention of Inuyasha's name.

Sobbing into her mother's arms, she guiltily wished with all her heart that it was Inuyasha beside her and not her mother. "I want him back, mom. I really do." Her voice didn't seem to belong to her. It was distant and slightly shrill, but she didn't care as her mother held her. Slowly the words of her "other self" (yep, she was crazy) came back to her. She didn't love him though, or she might have, but didn't now, she couldn't…

Every word she just thought she knew was a pathetic lie. Letting out another choked up sob she buried her face into her moms shirt. "I love him, mom… I really do." Finally accepting the truth that she would always love him and always had she thankfully let the darkness of sleep over take her, exhaustion compelling her to, thankfully have no dreams. ''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Inuyasha**

She hated him. That's exactly what she'd said. The words seemed to echo throughout his head. _I hate that you're not human__! _Those were the exact words she'd said to him. As he repeated each word over in his head he felt stabs of pain to his chest. Bit by bit, thought by thought, his heart was being torn to shreds. Human... he thought. That was always the case, it seemed. Change yourself, it's not me, it's _you_. He thought that Kagome was different, liked him for who he was, like no one else had. He was wrong though... she hated him. Hated everything about him!! Eyes drooped and head hung he sighed. _She was probably happier now, without him_, he thought _safer..._ Slightly glad for at least that he tucked his head into his sleeve.

The others had been trying to pry what had happened out of him since he's come back. He hadn't yet told them, though, because telling them would mean it wasn't a dream, a horrible, sick, masochistic dream. Deep down, he knew it was all true, each hurtful beat his heart pounded out, each word that tore at his very soul, every single little memory of her that sent his head reeling in internal pain… It was all _much_ too real to be a nightmare.

Finally, he stood up, knowing he was never going to be ready enough to tell them, he might as well do it early on and get it over with. But as he saw their carefree manners he couldn't help, but turn around and head away from them. Even the sight of Shippou playing with a top made his stomach uneasy at the thought of the pain on his face when he heard his "mother" wasn't coming back.

As he walked away from the group he heard the others stop what they were doing to watch him. He knew that his behavior was irregular. Hopefully they'd just put in down as the usual attitude he had when _she _left.

"Inuyasha, maybe you shouldn't leave at this moment?" concern was coating Sango's voice as she spoke, even a bit of hesitant fear. So much for hope…

"I'm fine." He growled to the unspoken question. Of course he didn't convince anyone, especially himself. "I can go wherever I want, too." He added fiercely.

"Inuyasha-" Shippou spoke softly and warningly now. He felt angry at the pity and confusion in the kitsune's voice. The little brat was _concerned _for _him_.

Quickly he wheeled around and faced the cub, sneering sourly. "What? Are you going to stop me?" as Shippou ducked behind Sango and let out a shrill cry of pure fear, Inuyasha felt a sharp pang of guilt. _Great, that's _exactly_ the kind of thing I need, right now, guilt. _He thought sarcastically.

Ignoring Sango's reprimands he turned around and stormed off. The only person who could stop him when he was like this was Kagome. Inuyasha involuntarily flinched back at just _thinking_ her name.

_What's wrong with me!?_ He cried as he raced through the forest of trees. His feet were leading him more than his brain. _Why do I care so much!? Okay, so she _was _a bit more than a jewel collector, but she was only a _friend_. Nothing more and never anything more! Sure I said I love her, but that... that was just a fluke!! That's it! A fluke. She looks so much like Kikyou of course I would be confused. Of course I would feel some... things. That's all, she looks like her, and that's all that caused me to act so irregularly... Then why am I so depressed? I'm sure if Sango-chan, or Miroku-san, or even the little brat left I wouldn't be lying around and weakly mourning over _them_. _As Inuyasha thought these things, he didn't notice the irregular breaths coming out of him that was not results from running. _Then again, I do like her more than them…_He shook his head. That was not the thing to think at the moment! But he knew it was true… he really did love Kagome, even if she hated him, he always would, Kikyou or no Kikyou. _What am I thinking!? 'Kikyou or no Kikyou,' am I insane!? Kikyou matters most to me now. She _always _has_.

Stopping at those thoughts he tried to think of something else. It didn't work his thoughts always strayed back to Kagome and not once more back to Kikyou. Before he knew it, though, he'd emerged from the forest into a clearing. A clearing with an ancient well in the middle. _Of course,_ he thought bitterly, _that's what I get for letting my feet take me wherever they felt like going…_

As he neared the well he felt a surge of anger and disgust. If she hated him, why shouldn't he hate her back?! Right as he was about to spit into the well though, he stopped. No, that wasn't the way to think… he _loved _her, he truly did. Not Kikyou, or Naraku, or even Kagome's own words, could distract him from that fact. Slowly he sat down by the well and let his grief over come him. He felt stupid for being weak, mad for being so upset, but most of all sad that Kagome was gone.... gone down this very well. Forever.

Without him realizing it a small little water droplet fell down from his eye into the well. Seeing it he was shocked, and he watched as it slowly fell into the darkness of the well until it disappeared just like she had.

So for the first time in his life, Inuyasha cried.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Kikyou swore as she watched Inuyasha's tears fall from her hiding place under the trees. _He's __crying__ over that-that-!!!!!!_ Kikyou couldn't finish her thoughts as she fought away the urge to scream in frustration. He should be happy that that excuse for a priestess was gone! Now he had her, and she was much better than _Kagome_. After contemplating what to do she smirked and slipped away into the darkness. _My dearest, _she thought, _do not worry. Our little annoyance will be taken care of soon._ Chuckling darkly she walked away from him and thought over her plans to rid herself of her troublesome little problem.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Uh oh. What's Kikyou planning?? And will Inuyasha and Kagome be reunited. More importantly if they are, how will either of them handle it? With my morbid writing style only I know! HA HA HA!!! I am evil!!**

**Overall though this chapter was even sadder than the last one. I wish I could make some of you come near to tears, but I don't think it was ****that**** sad. If it did though I'd love to know! So **_**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_ **Please. Thank you for reading and enjoy whatever else I update! See you!**


	9. Captured

_**A Hated Reflection**_

Disclaimer: Do not own Inuyasha.

**A/N: Guys I am so so so sooooo sorry that I've taken so long to update!! But I've had finals, and some drama, going on with friends, and babysitting 'til 3 in the morning every weekend isn't exactly my idea of fun! Plus when I wasn't busy I really didn't want to write anything because I just didn't have the energy. But now I'm on Christmas break so I'll be updating a lot quicker and I'm going to definitely try to finish the story before I have to go back to school. Again really sorry and I hope you enjoy!! **

_**Chapter 9: Captured**_

**Kagome**

Kagome opened her eyes and found she was in bed with the covers over her. _What happened?_ She thought groggily. _Oh yeah, _she sat up slowly and looked around. From the darkness coming from her window she guessed it was night. _I fell asleep when I was talking to mom… I'd just broken down because I'd realized I still-…_ Quickly after that thought the pains in her heart came stabbing back.

She slumped back down under her covers and closed her eyes as the tears poured out from her soul through her eyes.

**Well I told you…** that annoying voice again. This time it sounded a bit consoling though.

_Yeah, hope you're happy…_ she thought bitterly and turned over as if to turn her back on it.

**I can't really say that I am. Who knew you would crack when you realized it? At least you can go back now.**

_Go back!? _She yelled at the voice, _I can _never_ go back. I told him I _hated_ him. Now he probably hates me!_ She cringed at that, _and besides, _she thought with sudden horror and realization, _I- I can _never_ go back… I gave him the jewel shards… The only way for me to go back would be if he came to get me… _she snorted sorrowfully, _and like I said earlier the chances of that happening are five million to one…_

**Five million to one or not, there **is **still a chance. You said it yourself. Besides now that you've admitted that you love him. **She flinched, **Sorry, well maybe you can admit that he loves you finally.**

_Okay I'll admit you were right about _some_ things, but him loving me?! Not a chance… Besides even if he ever did he won't now, not after what I said…_

**Yeah, but still-**

_Will you just shut up for once and let me sleep?? I have to go to school tomorrow…_

Kagome reclosed her eyes and started to drift off into a merciful sleep. She didn't even hear her mother come in to check on her. Even if she escaped the reality of pain though, her dreams weren't a great escape. Throughout her dreams she was running after Inuyasha, but he only turned his back and walked away…

**Kikyou**

_Whoosh! _Quickly Kikyou pulled out another arrow and shot it at the demon. With the purple miko energy infused in it, it of course hit its mark. Kikyou walked over to the demon and smirked. For a demon with a shard of the Shikon no Tama, it was pretty weak.

Slowly Kikyou bent over and found the shard embedded in its head. As she pulled it out she looked at it triumphantly. _Part one complete, now for Inuyasha…_

**Inuyasha**

Slowly Inuyasha made his way back to the others. By now they would be asleep. He'd stayed at the well until he was done crying and was sure that his eyes weren't red anymore. He felt way too weak and vulnerable afterwards, but he didn't care. All he cared about was Kagome…

As he made his way to the encampment he suddenly stopped. Raising his head he looked around not sure if he had really just seen what he thought he'd just seen. There were glowing white dragons all around him. _Soul collectors…_

_Kikyou!_

As fast as he could, Inuyasha ran followed the collectors wondering why Kikyou was close by. What did she want? He almost stopped at the next thought. She wanted… him…

Now that Ka-… _she_ was gone, Kikyou was free to claim his soul and take it to the pits of Hell with her… Inuyasha speeded up and ran harder to find Kikyou. Fine then if that's what she wanted that's what she gets, he had no reason to live anymore anyways.

**Back to Kikyou… again…**

_Perfect, just keep leading him away my little pets… _thought Kikyou as she watched Inuyasha follow her collectors. _Now, for Kagome. _She turned towards the well and started to walk to it. Then she held up the shard she had in her hand and smiled. With this she could easily slip into that girl's world. A while ago when Kikyou had been watching Inuyasha lead the girl away and take her to this place. Then she'd watched as she slipped into the ancient well and disappeared. Once Inuyasha had left she'd gone up to the well. After touching it and sensing the power within it she had guessed why the girl dressed so strangely and was gone for periods of time.

_With this I can slip away just like my reincarnation. Once I get to that girl I will take her back here and deal with her myself._ A single soul collector followed Kikyou as she made her way to the well. Not knowing how being in another time would affect her she'd decided to bring it along.

As she stood above the well she looked down and smirked. "My little reincarnation, you did well today. But I'm afraid you have to die now." Chuckling evilly she slipped into the well and disappeared in a blast of purple light.

**(A/N I really wanted to end here, but I have to make it up to you all so I won't, plus it's too short.)**

**YAY KAGOME'S TURN!!!**

A sound alerted Kagome out of her fretful sleep. What was that? A creaking noise was sounding from the stairs. As Kagome listened with fear in her heart she realized that the creaking was footsteps padding stealthily up to her room. Slowly and softly they approached as if trying not to wake her up.

While she watched her door she grabbed at where she usually placed her bow. It wasn't there. With dread she realized that in her despair over leaving Inu- _him_ she had just dumped it downstairs…

The creaking sound of the footsteps stopping outside her door snapped her out of her thoughts. Slowly she stood up and made her way to her door placing her hand on the knob. Might as well catch whoever, or _whatever_, it was out there off guard.

Taking a slow breath and bracing herself for what she might see she through open the door and saw… nothing. Looking around she wondered what had just happened.

"Meow."

"Ahhh!" Kagome screamed and looked frantically around. Then she realized what she'd heard and looked sheepishly down. "Buyo." She whispered softly. Smiling at her unnecessary fear she picked up her fat cat and closed her door. She sat down on her bed and petted Buyo as she thought over the funny scene in her mind. Not ready to return back to the land of her nightmares, but knowing that she had school tomorrow she went under her covers.

Only to be alerted once more of another creaking noise coming up her stairs. _Probably just mom or Sota wondering why I screamed. _She thought wearily. Then she yelled out,

"I'm fine. Buyo just scared me a little. Go back to sleep!" But the footsteps kept coming closer and closer to her door. "Ugh." She sighed as she got back up for the second time that night. Then she went over to the door and opened it. "Really I'm-"

She didn't have a chance to finish as something hit her hard in the shoulder. Falling back with the force of it she didn't even have a chance to scream in pain as red hot fire shot throughout her body. "What the-" Again she didn't finish her sentence as a hand gagged her, thoroughly preventing her from talking.

She looked up at whoever had assaulted her, but couldn't see in the darkness of her room. So she looked at whatever had hit her since she could see that. As she looked she cringed, for protruding from her shoulder was an arrow. She cringed again. This time from fear as she realized the arrow looked old, really old. There was only one person who could have shot it.

"Hello Kagome." The sweet voice was enough to make Kagome want to throw up.

_Kikyou…_

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Sorry again guys for taking so long. I hope you like this chapter. I promise I will try to update super soon this time! Just keep berating me and bugging me until I do okay? Again I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I love ya all, really. And thanks for the reviews I have, but some more would be nice. Whatever. Love ya, bye!**


	10. My Savior

_**A Hated Reflection**_

Disclaimer: Do not own Inuyasha at all. Wish for it only…

_**Chapter 10: My Savior**_

_Damnit!_ _Where the hell did they go?!_ Inuyasha yelled in his mind. He'd lost track of the soul collectors about an hour ago. Now he was starting to get even more pissed than he was formerly. He looked around and jumped on to the next tree hoping to glimpse one of those glowing worm-like stupid-

_Great, now I'm blaming the stupid collectors for today. Next thing you_ _know I'll blame Kikyou herself! _With this thought in mind and the pain in his heart he ran forward a bit more ferociously than necessary and looked up at the stars and the moon wondering if Kagome was alright. As he ran he tried to blame the fierce wind raging around him for the crystal droplets forming at his eyes. But even he knew that his blurring vision was to be blamed on a certain pretty girl, a pretty girl who had claimed she hated him and who had stolen his heart…

_Stop thinking about her!!! _Inuyasha had now come to a full stop. He was unequivocally mad and felt like he would kill anyone who came upon him at that moment. Thank goodness Miroku was still at camp…

_If you keep thinking about her you'll go absolutely insane! _Inuyasha tried to convince himself, absolutely seething by then, before he blinked and just limply fell to the forest ground. _Then again if you _stop_ thinking about her that would be even worse… _He sighed heavily and looked up at the stars once more. _Kagome… why did you do this to me?_

**Kagome**

Now Kagome was REALLY breathing hard and it had nothing to do with the fact that there was an arrow sticking out of her. **(A/N: I don't know why, but for some odd reason that sounds kind of funny…) **_Kikyou…_ she whispered once more. Or at least she'd thought she'd whispered. Unknowingly she couldn't talk because of the fear that was slowly clawing into the depths of the heart and holding on, not even letting her brace herself for the ride.

"Ah, so we meet again." Kikyou's voice made Kagome feel like someone had just plunged her into a river of freezing ice water. "Sorry to interrupt your," she cleared her throat, "apparent insanities…" she looked pointedly at Buyo. "But I'm afraid there is something we must talk about." Kikyou then sat down and wrapped an icy arm around Kagome, acting like she hadn't just shot an arrow into her chest.

"And what," Kagome asked hoarsely, "is this dreadfully important matter that would make you want to come to my house in the middle of the night and shoot me with a damn arrow?!" Geez she seemed to be cussing a lot lately, man her mom was going to kill her if she heard her. The pain from the arrow caused her mind to become distracted from her irrelevant ramblings. Shaking her head and gritting her teeth she tried to focus. Looking up at Kikyou a dreaded sense of deja vou seemed to course throughout the girl.

"What I would like to talk about," said Kikyou, ignoring the last section of Kagome's little speech, "is Inuyasha." Kikyou watched with obvious enjoyment as Kagome tried to hold back the cringe that had come forth from her. _Inu- Inuyasha…_ she thought blatantly. Though she had known deep down that that was most likely what they would be talking about, it still hurt deeply none-the-less.

"Well hurry up and talk. I did what you asked, didn't I?" she yelled as fiercely as she could manage, smirking bitterly at Kikyou's look of surprise at her sudden tone of voice.

"Yes, yes you did do what I asked. Very well I might add…" After recovering from the surprise of Kagome, who she thought was pathetic and sweet, yelling she had drifted into a bitterly thoughtful tone. "But there is a problem." She continued completely ignoring Kagome's scowl, "He isn't overly- joyful… about your- leave…" she looked right into Kagome's chocolate, and at the moment shocked, eyes.

"He- he _misses_ me?" she asked herself more than Kikyou. She knew he was mopey when she left in the past to come home, but she thought that it was because she delayed the search for the jewels. That's why when she'd given him the jewel shards and said she was leaving she'd thought that he would get over it quickly and find Kikyou to replace her. Obviously though, since Kikyou was here, that wasn't the case.

"Yes, why I can't fathom, but the truth is there and neither I nor you can avoid it." She looked blankly away from Kagome and stared into space while unknowingly petting Buyo who was confused as to who this woman was and why she looked like his owner. When she touched him though he started to shudder, before crying softly and running out the door. Frowning slightly Kikyou watched him run.

"Yeah, well he'll get over it eventually so don't worry." Kagome said tonelessly and despondently. Then she winced and watched as the world started to fuzz a little. She looked at the arrow and wondered how to explain this to her mother. _Oh yeah in the middle of the night, Inuyasha's psychotic ex-girlfriend came and shot me out of spite. Can you take me to the hospital? _She could just imagine it now.

"I don't believe he will get over it very soon unless I show him I'm better and that you will _never_ come back." Kagome looked sharply at Kikyou and noticed the crazed look in her eyes. Her own eyes widening in fear she tried to keep her breathing steady. She then closed her eyes and prayed that this really was a dream, and Kikyou was not saying what she thought she was saying.

Grinning wickedly at Kagome's fear she laughed evilly. "Oh yes, you know what I mean don't you?" Lifting her hand Kikyou traced the back of her hand across Kagome's cheek. "Humph you really do look like me don't you my little reflection? How I hate you for that. For deceiving _my_ dear Inuyasha that you were me just a little different. Now that you've played with his heart I'm afraid are little deal about your life has disappeared."

Now at the point of hyperventilating Kagome wished she could quell the pounding of her heart that felt like it was about to burst out of her chest if fear hadn't been holding it so steadily where it was. "Why?" she whispered feeling her eyes start to blur with tears and pain as blackness started to settle in. She would be unconscious soon.

"Why, you ask? Isn't it obvious?" Kikyou whispered unmercifully into Kagome's ear. "It's because you stole something that belongs to me. And," she chuckled darkly, "because I _hate_ you."

With these words echoing back and forth in her head she slowly drifted into the black abyss of unconsciousness. Before she drifted away from the world completely she had one last coherent thought. _Inuyasha, please, just- just_ know_ that I love you with all of my heart. And Kikyou will _never_ amount to that…_

And with that she finally closed her eyes.

**Kikyou**

Hate… that's the one emotion that coursed throughout Kikyou's soul at that moment in time. No one can understand this emotion, it just blooms in the heart and spreads throughout the body until it is almost uncontainable. Kikyou had felt hate every day of her 'life,' the life in which she was forced to gather the souls of the dead just so she could walk. The life where Inuyasha loved someone that was not her, and the life where she could never truly live, especially with only a bit of stolen soul taken from the person she hated more than anyone in the world… Kagome…

Kikyou had carried Kagome back to the feudal era, since oddly her power had been lowered immensely in the girl's time. If she'd been stronger that arrow would have killed Kagome instantly. Here, though, the girl could not escape death so easily…

Quietly Kikyou lowered Kagome against the Tree of Ages. After smoothly pulling out her arrow she pulled back her hand and aimed straight at the girl's heart her powers already flowing straight into the arrow that would quiet this girl for eternity.

_Better hurry it up, before my beloved Inuyasha gets here and finds out who killed her… Tonight though, I make my appearance and will be ready to be welcomed back into his arms…_

Unknowing to Kikyou Kagome was slowly stirring from her blackened slumber. Her heart seemed to be calling out to an unknown someone for help, knowing that they would answer the call.

**Inuyasha**

Pain suddenly grasped onto Inuyasha's heart and he sat bolt upright placing a hand over his chest. He shuddered a little as he felt what seemed to be a hand slowly squeezing at his heart and pulling him in the direction of the well. For some reason he gave in to the constant tugging, feeling that there was something wrong. As he raced towards the silent call of help he smelled the scent of someone who caused him to automatically worry and fear for the one who had called out for his help.

_Kikyou…_ he thought, wondering why he was reacting so oddly to her scent. Then he nearly stopped in his tracks as more scents struck him full on. It was Kagome's scent! But what was she doing here? Didn't she hate him? Then he really did stop dead, for also drifting from the clearing was the fresh scent of blood, lots and lots of blood…

Racing as quickly as lightening now he tried to shake off his feeling of complete dread. She couldn't, just couldn't be.... dead.

**Kikyou**

Slowly, ever so slowly and menacingly she poured power into the arrow willing the hatred in her heart to seep into the arrow. As she pulled back a little more she got ready to release the arrow, which instead of turning the normal light pink of a miko was turning to a dark, dark blue.

Suddenly, she was staring into chocolate brown eyes that caused her to nearly drop her bow in surprise, but she held steady. Coldly she stared back and smirked,

"So," she whispered so only Kagome could hear her, "You're awake to see yourself die. What a stroke of luck for me. Now you can feel my pain."

Eyes widening at her 'welcoming' from her awakening, she opened her mouth in fear. She whispered something too soft for Kikyou to hear.

"What was that?" Kikyou asked tauntingly, "Your final words I presume?"

"Inu-" she breathed in sharply and started to cough tasting the blood flowing from her mouth. "Inuyasha!" she screamed.

Laughing at the plea for help she pulled back… and released the arrow.

**Kagome**

Everything slowly fell into slow motion as Kagome watched the arrow speed towards her. For some reason she wasn't afraid as death approached her. She almost felt comforted. Not that she was suicidal or anything, she just felt like... somone was telling her everything was alright, and she was believing them.

Unable to move her eyes focused on the tip and watched in morbid fascination as it slowly pressed into her shirt.... and pierced her skin.

Gasping out in pain, she felt the arrow hit its intended target. Or so she she thought. Her chest was so overcome with pain that she didn't know if her heart had been hit, but the painful throbbing of the arrow seemed to tell her yes. As the blood seeping out of her onto her blouse and her skirt she breathed one last gasping breath. Her eyes blurred as she watched Kikyou come to stand before her and brush away a strand of hair. She was watching her die.

As she closed her eyes she heard someone yelling her name. But the effort of turning to see who it was, was too much. So she just smiled a small smile as she blissfully drifted back into the merciful darkness, where there was no pain, no heartbreak, and no death.

**Inuyasha**

As he heard the cry of his name his heart leapt in hope. She was alive! Slowly, though, the hope faded away into despair. It didn't sound like she was calling his name in joy, she needed help. Speeding up he found himself suddenly emerging into the clearing. Looking around he nearly collapsed at what he saw. There was Kagome, covered in blood with two arrows sticking out of her; one plunged into her shoulder the other, right where her heart was. Standing above her, though, with a wide smile on her face and bow in hand, was Kikyou.

"Kikyou," he whispered painfully. How could she do this? He wouldn't believe shaking his head he cried out in pain and fell to his knees pounding his fist into the ground. "You damn wench do you realize what you've just done?!" Standing he glared deeply into Kikyou's dark brown emotionless eyes. They were like Kagome's and unlike Kagome's in so many ways.

"Yes." She whispered walked up to him and placing a hand on his shoulder. "I just entwined our fates together, and got rid of a pesky problem." Growling, Inuyasha shook off her hand and walked over to Kagome, picking her up tenderly into his arms. Then he turned his back on Kikyou.

"She wasn't a problem." He whispered. "She was the best thing that ever happened to me. I love her and you- you…" he turned around and stared Kikyou in the face tears streaming down his face, "You killed her!" Now he was sobbing uncontrollably gripping the motionless pale form of Kagome in his arms.

"Even so," Kikyou whispered relentlessly, "she hated you. Never had she returned your love and never will she."

Bewilderedly he looked at her. "How did you know that…" Narrowing his eyes he took a menacing step towards Kikyou. "You- you're the one responsible for all of this!" Suddenly he felt a swell of hate for the thing before him. Never had he hated someone so much, not even Naraku. His voice like sharp glass he spoke, "You're not worth killing." He turned away and carried Kagome towards the village.

Kikyou looked at his retreating form in mild surprise. _This might be a bit more difficult than I thought. Oh well, _she shrugged and then smirked, _just a minor inconvenience, besides, at least I have one thing accomplished._

As she turned around her new schemes forming in her mind she was greeted by an odd figure. She was clad in the outfit of a priestess warrior and the aura radiating off of her was enormous. _Who is this and what is with her power?_ Kikyou took a wary step back suddenly afraid. She tried to shake her fear for she could not understand where it had come from. Was she not dead? Where could this fear have come from?

The woman smiled and took a step towards Kikyou staring intensely into her eyes as she spoke. "I am Midoriko." The fear now piercing through Kikyou was overwhelming. _How could this be? She's dead, she's a spirit!_ Suddenly Kikyou straightened. Exactly she couldn't harm her, she was a mere spirit. She had no flesh to harm her with.

"Don't think so little of me Kikyou." Kikyou flinched as Midoriko suddenly appeared in front of her. The way she had spoken her name was full of hate and loathing. "Just because I haven't appeared in decades does not mean that I am dead. I am very much alive."

"What do you want with me?" Kikyou asked, her voice a complete monotone, masking the fear she felt. As the hate increased in the old priestess's eyes she wished she'd asked a different question.

"Inuyasha may think you below him to kill, and I agree. That doesn't mean you shouldn't return to the pits of hell where you belong though. So it is my duty," At these words Midoriko's eyes narrowed and she lowered her face closer to Kikyou's, "to send you back."

"No!" Kikyou screamed trying to flee before she was banished to the pits of hell for all eternity. Of course though, she couldn't escape the beckoning of Midoriko. Slowly, and tortuously she was pulled down to the lowest level of hell. As the ground and flames enveloped her Kikyou closed her eyes and sighed. The anger and hate left her body and the Kikyou of her past life returned. Finally, she was free. With a final sigh she disappeared from the world of the living and Inuyasha forever.

Midoriko smiled as she felt the anger of Kikyou's spirit leave. She had never really hated Kikyou, but the Kikyou she had become. Now finally, the dead priestess could rest. Midoriko turned towards where Inuyasha had left and her eyes turned sad.

"Take care of her Inuyasha. Her fate and her love are in your hands." With that Midoriko disappeared in a gust of wind. If anyone had looked it would have seemed as if she was never there. As Inuyasha carried Kagome he felt a little warmth in his heart giving him enough strength to take her to Kaede. While he walked though the aching in his heart never disappeared, just as his love for Kagome was suddenly realized again with full force.

"Why, why you?" he whispered to her. "I love you so much and now you're gone!" He cried out making a sound so despondent and sorrowful that all the animals around him immediately took up a despairing cry of their own. Not tearing his eyes away from her pale body he walked robotically through the forest, each step seeming to ebb away his own life and emotions, until all that was left of him was a deep, deep despair that clawed his heart away.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Okay I know sad chapter. I know not the ending you wanted for Kikyou considering it wasn't bloody and Inuyasha didn't rip her to shreds. But I feel bad for Kikyou so I decided to give her a better death than that. I think some of you will be happy that she can finally rest though… anndd some of you may hate me for the rest of eternity. :] So, Inuyasha saved Kagome, and yes they're finally reunited, but will Kagome survive? Inuyasha seems to have dubbed her already dead. Who knows? That is who but me knows? MWAHAHA!!... odd I seem to always end up laughing evilly at the end of my chapters… Ah well thanks for the reviews and keep it up! Love ya all, see yaz!**


	11. Never Too Late

_**A Hated Reflection**_

Disclaimer: Never will, never have, owned Inuyasha.

**A/N: I just want to thank everyone for all the reviews and additions to favorite lists. It means a lot to me to be getting all this support. I especially want to thank ****Shin Wal-New Moon-****, kodiagkitten, all590, CatLover260, and VampireInuFreak for being there and supporting the story throughout its 'life.' Thank you everyone else who has been sticking with it too that I didn't mention! I love you all and feel very grateful for the support! Enjoy!**

_**Chapter 11: Never Too Late**_

If someone dies, the hearts of humans seem to die within them, making them weak, crumbling in their own pool of sorrow. It's as if you've died with that person, but you're forced to reside on Earth, just as an empty body; instead of being stuffed in a coffin or having your body burned and thrown into nature. Either way, it still stands, you're alive, they, are not. People all deal with death in different ways. They never talk about it; they always talk about it, write poetry, songs, etc., and in some cases, kill themselves… Whether it is emotionally or physically, they just, die. Physically, of course, they actually fall down dead and gone. Emotionally, well, then they still breath, walk, have the ability to talk, but they just don't _do_ anything. They've beaten themselves to an emotional robotic wreck. Eventually some die physically; ever heard the term 'they died of a broken heart?'

Inuyasha carried Kagome to Kaede's hut, slowly and painfully dragging each step. He hadn't even bothered to check Kagome's pulse. How could anyone survive a shot to the heart? Shot to the heart… that's how Inuyasha felt at the moment. As if _he'd_ the one that had been shot, and lived. With each step he felt one more crack in his heart form. It was as if his heart had turned to paper and now a girl with raven black hair and an innocent ebony face had grabbed a pair of scissors and was slowly ripping and cutting at his paper heart.

As Inuyasha came out of the forest and entered the village he ignored the stares and cries of all the villagers and plunged right on to Kaede's hut. He knew that the others were probably already there since that's what they'd planned on doing once dawn had risen. Slowly Inuyasha pulled away the beads hanging in front of Kaede's hut and he entered still clutching Kagome to his chest. Then he fell to his knees from the weight and pain of Kagome's death. As he heard the screams and cries of the people in the hut he tried to grasp Kagome's cold hand. But before he could move he slowly closed his eyes and submitted to the darkness that consumed him. **(A/N: Ok someone has to count for me. How many times have people fainted in this story!?)**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Slowly Inuyasha felt himself come back to the world of the conscious. He quickly snapped out of his daze and sat up quickly. "Kagome!" Then he swayed and fell back down grasping his head groaning. _Okay, maybe sitting up so quickly wasn't the best idea_, he thought.

He heard somebody sigh next to him. This time he slowly sat up and leaned against the wall next to him. Moaning a little he massaged his head looking up at the figure standing above him. It was Sango. She was smiling a little at his frantic actions and stupidities from his worry about Kagome. But as he looked a little deeper he also saw worry lines etched into her pale features.

"What are you smiling at, wench?" he asked stubbornly crossing his arms. Then he sighed as Sango looked away from him and wiped her eyes. He felt guilty for adding pain to the already stressful day. "Well there's nothing to be smiling about. Kagome's dead." He murmured out loud, arguing with himself.

Suddenly Sango burst out into a full blown smile. It was still a little stressed and worried, but otherwise mostly happy. While she giggled to herself Inuyasha silently wondered if Kagome's death had brought her into hysterics and she'd now gone emotionally insane.

"What are you laughing about!?" He nearly screamed at her in fury. Kagome's death was no laughing matter. Kagome's death… he looked at the ceiling in despair. Dead… just like his mother, as sweet and kind as his mother too. _And just as undeserving to be dead as her! _he yelled sadly to himself.

"Inuyasha. I'm sorry, but it's been such a stressful day and I'm still exhausted." Sango whispered softly as she kneeled down next to him. Since there was still traces of a smile on her features Inuyasha turned his head away not wanting to look at her. She smiled once more a put a hand on his shoulder. "I smiled because you're wrong, she's still alive Inuyasha. Please believe me."

Inuyasha's head snapped up as he looked quickly at her, searching for any trace of a lie in her face. What stared back at him was a sincere and truthful looked that told him that she was definitely telling the truth. Now he looked at her dumfounded. "How?" he whispered.

Now Sango snorted and rolled her eyes. "Only you would be so pessimistic as to immediately believe she was dead. I doubt you even checked if she had a pulse." Inuyasha turned his head away blushing and murmuring an unheard, 'feh.' Then he looked back and Sango curiously.

"Will she be alright though?" Sango looked down her brow immediately creasing into a worried frown. Inuyasha almost wished he hadn't asked. Like Kagome earlier he too had a sudden sense of deja vou. Only this time the breaker of bad news was Sango, not Miroku. Hopefully the outcome would be equally good, and Kagome would live.

"We're not sure." Sango said slowly and softly. "She lost a lot of blood. So far Kaede has been able to remove both arrows, while successfully keeping her alive." She looked up meeting Inuyasha's curious eyes. She smiled once again. "You were out for a long time. You must love her a lot to have been so upset at her death." Inuyasha scowled and turned away his face now as red as a cherry.

Sango giggled quietly at his expression and turned away so he wouldn't see her big smile. Then she leaned against the wall and closed her eyes. It had been a long, long day. _Kagome, please heal. If not for me, then at least for Inuyasha…_ And with that she fell into a deep much deserved sleep.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

It was close to midnight when Inuyasha woke up from his fretful sleep. Biting his lip in indecision he finally stood. Careful not to wake the others he tiptoed over to Kagome's sleeping form. When he saw her he smiled some of his worry leaving him. She was sleeping peacefully and was bandaged up quite nicely.

_I'll have to thank the old hag later…_ he thought smiling to himself. He moved a little closer to her until he was almost touching her. After hesitating a bit he reached out his hand and stroked her hair. It was soft and silky under his touch. Smiling he lowered his hand to take hers.

"Kagome," he whispered, "please, I just- I wanted to say that… that." Man even when she was sleeping this was hard. He cleared his throat softly. "I love you, and I just don't want you to die." His voice cracked towards the end and silent tears made their way down his cheeks. After wiping them away he curled up next to Kagome and then kissed her on the forehead, ready to make sure that no one would ever hurt her again.

As he drifted into a guarded sleep he was unaware of the 'sleeping' forms that were watching him. Each held a soft grin that if Inuyasha had seen them he would have smacked each one of them on the head.

"Told you so." Sango whispered quietly to Miroku who was lying next to her.

"I never doubted you for a second my dear." Miroku whispered back. Then he snuggled up to her wrapping his arms around her waist. And for once she didn't protest.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

About a week later, Kagome still hadn't fully woken up. Every now and then she would feverishly wake and look wildly around until Inuyasha grabbed her hand and soothed her back down to sleep. He watched her bedside constantly, rarely getting up, and only letting her friends see her. Since she'd barely eaten anything and hadn't made much progress in recovering, Inuyasha was very worried by this time.

After a particulary stressful night of having Kagome's fever rise menacingly high, Inuyasha was exhausted. He hadn't slept all night and dawn had broken hours ago. Blearily wiping his hand across his forehead he sighed in relief that Kagome's head had finally cooled down to a normal temperature. Now he just watched as her eyes stayed closed and her hand twitched nervously in her sleep.

As out of it as he was he almost didn't notice her eyes flutter. When his demon hearing heard her breathing quicken he shook his head and looked down at her only to see the sweetest face he'd ever seen, staring right back at him. Scrambling to grab her hand he leaned over her.

"Hey sleepy." he whispered trying, uncharacteristically to be cheery, "How are you feeling?"

Smiling slightly for a second she stopped and frowned. _Uh oh_ he thought_ that must mean she doesn't feel good._ Concerned he squeezed her hand lightly, before realizing that, that might not be the case. _What if.... what if she actually does hate me?? What if Kikyou had nothing to do with that??_

"What's wrong?" He asked a little too fiercely, now wanting to know the truth. As he watched her she seemed almost to know what he was thinking. She weakly squeezed his hand, almost so lightly that he couldn't feel it, and flicked a small reassuring smile at him before frowning again.

"I'm sorry." she whispered, looking him straight in the eyes with so much clarity that he forgot for a second that she was sick. "For everything." Coughing she cringed as her chest moved. Eyebrows furrowed Inuyasha wanted to protest her apology, but he saw that she was already slowly drifting back to sleep. Fighting to keep her eyes open she tried to stay awake, but eventually succumbed to slumber. Before she was completely under though, she murmured, "I don't hate you, Inuyasha."

Surprised at her apology and admittance that she didn't hate him, he blinked before smiling slightly and curling up next to her to finally sleep. _She's going to be okay_, he thought determined, _I know it._

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

About a month later Kagome was well on the mend, much to everyone's relief (in other words Inuyasha.) Though she was better physically, her wounds had mostly healed and such, she still hadn't woken up since the day she had told Inuyasha she was sorry.

Every day Inuyasha stayed by her side, nursing her slowly back to health and making sure that no one touched her without his say so. Ever since he'd learned about Kikyou's betrayal, there was no such thing as too careful. At night Inuyasha would curl up, just like he did the first night, and guard her while everyone else slept. Nobody had, yet mentioned that they'd been awake to here him say he loved her, nobody, at least unless they were suicidal, was going to.

Today Inuyasha was trying hard not to get up and pace the floor with impatience and worry. Her not waking was driving him to the brink of insanity. To distract himself he grabbed her hand and rubbed his thumb back and forth across it. Everyone had gone out to the village to do something or another today. But of course, as usual, Inuyasha refused to leave Kagome's side, so nobody was too worried that anything would happen to her.

"Inu…yasha?" Inuyasha nearly jumped as high as the ceiling when he heard the voice. Looking around he finally realized it was coming from… Kagome. Quickly he looked down at her and smiled joyfully, happier than happy that she was finally awake. Seeing her looking red, he was worried that she'd gotten a fever.

"Kagome, what's-" Suddenly he realized why she was red. She wasn't sick, she was blushing. He was still holding her hand. Quickly he pulled back his hand and looked away from her, trying fruitlessly to hold back his blush. He cleared his throat uncomfortably and looked around the room trying to distract himself from his embarrassment. Hearing her laugh, though, he looked back down curious.

"What?" His ears wiggled a bit and his head was cocked to the side, wondering why she was laughing. Did he have something on his face? He hoped not, but tried to conspicuously wipe his face anyway.

"You. The look on your face was cute." She giggled some more, as he blushed yet again. Inuyasha wondered if she had gone crazy, all she'd been doing really since she'd woken up was giggle, although that was admittedly a nice change from the former frowning that had followed her previous awakening. Scratching his head he looked back at her, making the mistake of looking straight into her eyes. He felt his heart skip a beat as he stared deeper into her eyes. All the feelings he'd been hiding from everyone slowly came forth and showed in his eyes as he stared at her.

Kagome looked back into his own eyes feeling the heat rising in her face, but really not caring. As Inuyasha slowly started to lean towards her, she felt her own heart start to pound faster and faster. As she listened to it, she wondered if he could hear it too, with his super sense of hearing.

"Umm. Are we intruding?" Quickly Inuyasha pulled back and Kagome looked away from his amber eyes as she felt her face turn very red. As they both looked up, blushing of course, they saw Miroku standing in the doorway smiling a very perverted smile. Sango, Shippou, and Kaede stood behind him also smiling and feeling very mad at Miroku for interrupting the couple.

"Miroku." Inuyasha growled, a vein threatening to burst in his forehead. _Uh oh…_ Miroku thought as he saw the hanyou take a threatening step towards him. _Maybe it's time to run…_Gulping he turned on his heel and waved back at the two.

"Well glad to see that you've awakened Kagome, heh heh, erm bye Inuyasha!!" Quickly Miroku started to get out of the hut before Inuyasha pummeled him to the ground. _Phew._ He thought as he started to run away. _That was close._ Suddenly he realized that he wasn't getting anywhere. Looking behind him, he saw an amused, yet mad Sango holding onto him by the back of his robes. Looking closer, Miroku saw a smirking Inuyasha crack his knuckles. _Ack! Traitor!_

"Saannggoo!!"

BAM!!!

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

They all settled around the small hut as Inuyasha slowly helped Kagome sit up and lean against the wall. He avoided her eyes and she avoided his. Ever since the little episode where Miroku and the others had interrupted them they had been very quiet around each other, at least when the others were close by... Miroku too had been oddly silent… (**A/N: hee, hee**). Today was the day that they were going to have Kagome tell them what actually had been happening to her. She had been reluctant to say anything since she had woken up. Inuyasha, though curious, had sensed her distress and made everyone stop asking her saying she would tell them when she was ready. Today, she was ready.

"Kagome." Inuyasha whispered. She had been silent as she had been thinking over how to start. After Inuyasha spoke she looked slowly up at him and smiled. Knowing he was next to her she felt a lot better. He smiled back and placed a arm around her shoulders knowing she was going to need a lot of comfort. Sinking into his half-embrace she felt a lot better. Slowly she took a deep breath… and started.

"Do you all remember when we were attacked by that lot of demons and got separated?" she asked. When they all nodded she continued. "When I was wandering through the forest looking for Inu-… all of you." She blushed little, and ignored the others small smiles and nudges. Clearing her throat for attention she continued. "Anyways, when I was looking around somebody grabbed me. I turned around, but then somebody hit me over the head and I blacked out. When I woke up I found myself in the middle of the forest with someone standing above me. Once my vision cleared I looked up and saw… Kikyou." That last part she said in a whisper, completely avoiding everyone's eyes, especially Inuyasha's.

Taking a deep shaking breath, she closed her eyes, slowly bringing forth the memories she'd tried to block out. "She said that she was tired of me always messing around in things I had no business in. Then she kicked me in the side and kept hitting me and hitting me. Suddenly she stopped. I thought she was done and I sighed in relief. She started to laugh…" Kagome fought to keep her voice steady as the horrid memory continued. "She whispered in my ear 'Don't think this is the end. I'll make sure your life is a living hell for what you did to me. You will never be with Inuyasha, you are nothing, _nothing._' I felt something cold on my arm, and then fire. She'd cut me with a knife. It wasn't a light cut either. She'd plunged the knife into my arm and just sliced it. I'd never hurt that much before." Unfortunately despite her troubles, Kagome started to cry. Inuyasha leaned closer towards her his eyes burning with hate at the woman he'd once loved. How dare she do this to Kagome!

After she controlled herself she spoke in a monotone, emotionless voice. "After that I fainted for a bit. When I woke up I stood up hoping to escape Kikyou. She was already gone, but I was afraid. I ran through the forest looking for a sign of Inuyasha." Nobody smiled or nudged each other this time. "You know the story for when I found him." They nodded their heads solemnly. "But what you don't know is that Kikyou sent Itsuki…" they gasped in unison at this new bit of information.

"When we left that one day, I thought that I would be safe, now that I was surrounded by you all. I was wrong. Kikyou came back that night and started to beat me again. She told me that she'd kill me if I didn't leave Inuyasha… then she knew that, that wouldn't stop me from leaving him. So she told me that if I didn't leave him by tomorrow at noon then she'd take his soul with her to hell… I did what she said…" Now Kagome looked at Inuyasha sadness and regret shining in her eyes.

"I didn't mean anything I said that day." She said tears now streaming uncontrollably down her face. "The reason I said that I hated you was because you couldn't come after me, you just _couldn't_. I don't want you to leave me!" Now she sobbed into his chest, feeling the pain of leaving him come back to her. What if she had to leave him again? Kikyou would be sure to kill them both if she found out that Kagome was alive.

"Kagome." Inuyasha whispered soothingly. "It's okay. Shhh." It hurt so much to see her like this. Stroking her hair, he hugged her tighter. How could Kikyou do this!? Hate burned throughout him as he watched Kagome cry. With each throb of his heartbeat and each sob that racked Kagome's body he felt his hate swell. "Kagome, don't worry. I will _never_ leave you. Ever."


	12. Love and a Happy Ending

_**A Hated Reflection**_

Disclaimer: No ownage of Inuyasha have I. How sad.

**A/N: OH MY GOSH!!!!!!!!!! I AM SOOOO SOOO SOOOO SORRY!!! I haven't updated in FOREVER!! I know I know, hate me, stone me, kill me… BUT PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!! :D Come on how can you say no to that face? I've had a HUGE bout of procrastination (as you can tell) and I apologize IMENSELEY for it. I also want to say that I made a BIG change in the tenth chapter ("My Savior") so check it out if you're continuing reading from a few months ago. Anyways I hope you like this chapter. IT'S THE LAST ONE!!! GASP!!**

_**Chapter 12: Love and a Happy Ending**_

Slowly Kagome woke up and looked around her as her eyes adjusted to the light coming in from the window beside her. It was a week since she had told the others the whole story. They had all been very protective of her since then and she was thankful to finally feel safe. She wondered why she hadn't just told them earlier.

_**Because of Inuyasha.**_

_Oh please, not you again._

_**Well you asked such an OBVIOUS question, and I couldn't help but answer. **_If it hadn't been that it was her own mind she was… err, talking to, she would have sworn it would have smiled innocently.

_Well, okay so you're right, that is why I didn't tell them, but it would have made everything easier._ She sighed wishing that for once things could be easier, such as if Inuyasha loved her… Quickly she shook her head and ignored her quickly beating heart.

_Bad thoughts, bad thoughts!_ She yelled in her head, maybe knowing she loved Inuyasha could end up being a bit of a burden…

_**He does love you though! You're just so blind that you can't tell!**_

_Shut up!!! It's not true! Don't say that! It's going to be hard enough already without you popping in and telling me nonsense!_

_**Sooo you think I'm lying? **_Kagome didn't like the taunting tone of voice she heard.

_Yes, that's exactly what I think._

_**Then what's that behind you?**_ Innocently and chuckling the voice stop talking.

_What do you-_ Suddenly Kagome was aware of something behind her. She'd thought it was the wall when she'd woken up, but now she realized it was oddly squishy… and warm… Turning around slowly Kagome looked up… and blushed.

There sleeping peacefully above her, with a hint of a smile on his lips, was Inuyasha. Kagome heard her breath come out quicker and her heart speed up, but wasn't completely aware of it. She knew he had been protectively sleeping on the mat next to her since Kikyou had shot her, but she had never really thought that... _this_ would have happened! Not that she was complaining of course…

Slowly after the initial shock wore off she realized that there was something around her waist…

_Oh no…_ Kagome looked down and saw that, indeed, Inuyasha's arms were wrapped around her waist protectively, yet a little loosely too. _Okay, umm now what??_

_**Hmm, how bout… I don't know, just lying there and enjoying the moment!!**_

_But- but this would be so embarrassing if he woke up! _She wailed in her mind. With that thought in mind she blushed and tried to slowly and softly wiggle out. Before she could move as much as an inch though Inuyasha instinctively brought her closer to him.

_Oh great… Now I can't breathe! Dang it I'm going to have to wake him up or risk suffocation!_

_**Sigh, I told you to just enjoy the moment. You could have feigned sleep so when he woke up you wouldn't be embarrassed! Now though that's not possible!**_

_Why didn't you say that in the first place!?_

_**One, I tried, two, this is much more entertaining.**_

Trying not to scream at her own mind she sighed and tapped Inuyasha on his chest. Then she waited as she heard his breath speed up as he woke up. Suddenly the hold on her was loosened a little, but not completely. Quickly Kagome tried to get out before he woke up completely, but she couldn't move. She, for some reason, wanted to see his reaction, and stay in his arms a little longer of course.

Inuyasha yawned and then opened his eyes trying to clear the sleep from them and adjust slowly to the light. Then he looked down at Kagome and met her eyes. A shock suddenly jolted through him and he woke up completely. She looked so adorable right then and he slowly realized how close they were and that he was holding her in his arms.

He smiled contently and brought her a _little_ closer. "Morning Kagome." He whispered softly. A little smile danced on her face and she snuggled a little closer yawning some more. "Morning Inuyasha." She whispered back.

For a while they lay there together listening to the other breathe and silently counting the other's heartbeat in the silence of the morning. As Inuyasha held her in his arms he realized how lucky she was to be alive. If she had died, he wouldn't be holding her right now, and he wouldn't be feeling what he did so powerfully right now. _I have to tell her how I feel. _He realized. _Who knows what may happen while Kikyou is still alive…_ Slowly he moved his hand under Kagome's chin and brought her to face him. As their eyes met he felt his love for her more powerfully than ever.

As Kagome stared into his amber eyes she felt her heart beat powerfully inside her and now she was sure he could hear it. _I have to tell him… _she thought _if I don't… I never will know how he feels… Like that annoying voice said earlier… if I don't tell him I will never know, and no matter how small the chance of something, there always is a chance._

Kagome opened her mouth to tell him how she felt, but the words stuck in her mouth as she felt Inuyasha pull her a little closer making their faces only a few inches apart. Slowly she raised her hands and linked them around his neck pulling him even closer to her. This whole time they never broke eye contact.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha whispered. Kagome felt a jolt inside of her as he whispered her name. She sent him a questioning look with her eyes as he took a deep breath and looked away from her. What was with him? He took a deep breath and turned back towards her cupping her face in one of his hands while stroking her cheek nearly causing her to have a heart attack at how good it felt. "I- I love you. I always have, and it's just taken me a really long time to realize it." He chuckled nervously at this and continued on. "You might doubt me because of… Kikyou, but she faded from my heart a long time ago. The only thing that held me to her previously was guilt at what she'd become. I'll admit for a while I thought I still loved her, and I apologize for that. Also I want to apologize for all that I've put you through. My selfish need to have you near me has put you in danger countless times, and I feel horrible for it… But Kagome I love you and I-"

Suddenly Inuyasha's words were cut short by Kagome hand covering his mouth and more than that her eyes gazed at him with so much intenseness he couldn't speak if his life had depended on it. "Inuyasha I'm… glad that you've kept me close… If I could never see you again after all we've been through I don't know what I would do… die probably." She furrowed her brow at that part and looked away. Smiling softly though, she turned back to him and pulled her hand away. "Inuyasha, I don't blame you for anything, and I just want to say that… I love you too."

Inuyasha drew in his breath and stared at her until he saw her blush at his gaze. Luckily though, she didn't look away. Slowly, ever so slowly, he inched towards her almost without realizing it. He saw her gaze at him and move forward also tightening her hold around his neck as he did around her waist. Then, almost at the same time, they closed their eyes and their lips touched. Both felt the fire in their veins and the happiness that surged through them as they kissed. Neither wanted to leave the others side as they realized that their affections were returned.

_**What did I tell you?**_ Said the annoying voice in Kagome's head.

_Go away. _ She said fiercely wanting to concentrate only on the feel of Inuyasha's lips against hers. The voice melted away from her mind leaving a cloud of happiness almost as big as her own.

Inuyasha felt like he was dreaming. There was no way that he could actually be kissing the goddess in front of him. It was too good to be true. True or not though, Inuyasha felt no urge to stop and he grinned in pleasure as Kagome started to scratch his ears while they were kissing. Growling playfully he moved away from her lips and teasingly licked her bottom lick. Kagome gasped and then smiled as she let a purr-like sound emit from her chest. He chuckled and then opened his eyes in shock as she pushed him over and got on his stomach pinning down his wrists.

"Got you." She whispered teasingly into his ear. He grinned up at her and before she could react grabbed a hold of _her_ wrists and turned her over. He then leaned over her as he pinned her legs down.

"What was that?" He asked in a playful tone she had never heard him use before. She smiled at the sound of his voice gave him a pleading look that told him immediately what she wanted. Smiling he leaned down and closed his eyes kissing her sweet lips as she kissed his.

A little while later they were contently snuggled back up next to each other both happy in each others arms. Inuyasha lay awake as he cradled the sleeping Kagome in his arms. He didn't want to sleep in case he woke up to find this all to be a dream.

Suddenly there was a breeze that entered the room and Inuyasha heard footsteps coming near. He narrowed his eyes when he couldn't smell anything and he tightened his grasp on Kagome's waist protectively. Without warning a figure suddenly stood above them that it took Inuyasha a little while to recognize who it was.

"Kikyou." He growled softly. His hold on Kagome was even more protective as he tried to shield her without waking her to her own personal nightmare.

"Don't be afraid Inuyasha. I have not come to kill Kagome or yourself, but to apologize." Inuyasha's eyes narrowed suspiciously as she spoke. "I know that you doubt me and with good reason. My soul was recently put to rest, but I asked if I could settle some things that my hate had caused me to do. Luckily I was granted this last request. So I apologize and give you and Kagome my blessing, for I now realize you two were meant together as my walking dead self did not. I hope that you prosper in your lives together. She is a wonderful girl and you deserve each other. Take care of her Inuyasha. Goodbye." With that she smiled and disappeared in a guest of wind.

Inuyasha stared at the spot where she was and thought over her words for a long time. Then he nodded and closed his eyes. "You are forgiven Kikyou…. And thank you for your blessing. I will guard her with my life as she guards my heart." With that he finally snuggled up to Kagome and fell asleep feeling at peace finally. "I love you Kagome." He whispered before he finally fell asleep.

Kagome laid her head on his chest and smiled. "I love you too Inuyasha." She whispered to him as she heard his slow breathing. "And Kikyou know that you are forgiven by not just him, but me too. I know that you were a good person in your past life. Thank you… for… giving him to me." With that she smiled and lay asleep feeling happy and in love as she dreamt of the new life that Inuyasha and her had now set for themselves. Who said there was no such thing as a happy ending?

_The End._

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**ACK!!! I'M DONE!! Oh wow… that's a lot shorter than I expected it to be. Originally it was 21 chapters… But then I thought... well I procrastinate so much this won't EVER get done! So I shortened it… I know I know! BAD ME! But ah well. I really hope you enjoyed it and thanks a lot for reading. I feel real loved for all the hits this story gets. Love ya all and I'll try my hardest to get over my procrastination! :] Again love ya guys, and I'll miss writing!! Thanks again. **

**Love, Inkgirl13  
**


	13. Author's Note: Thanks

I'm sorry but I just really want to stop and thank you guys… I was reading some of the reviews and they are so sweet. I'm almost crying! Because you guys my life's goal is to be a writer and to hear that you guys love my story is like air to me. I just really love you all and thank you so much for the support. Ah man, I'm all blubbery! If anyone wants to we should talk sometime! I know you all love to write or read and I love bad criticism too because it means the chance to improve. I love to get a reaction from people and that's why if you say that I made you laugh or cry I feel so happy. Just to know that people are reading my story is enough. I love you guys so much and feel free to contact me at my email! again I love you guys.

Thank you guys and sorry for all the times I said love! (7 times).

Inkgirl13


End file.
